A Dragon's Treasure
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU: A dragon will always protect its treasure, no matter how big or small. Treasure varies by dragon and they'll follow it to the edges of the map if needed, protecting and watching over it. For not all treasure is silver and gold. Claude/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This was supposed to be a one shot, but as usually, it got away from me, haha. It's actually based off another story that I'm working on but it begged to be written and here we are! XD I hope y'all enjoy it ^^

**Warning**: Language, rough smut (though still consensual)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

_Fear the crimson dragon and pray for the white_

-Ancient ode for wellbeing

* * *

White clouds floated lazily in the sky. They stood out easily against the crisp blue background, innocent mounds of fluff that were anything but innocent in the grand scheme of things. Crimson eyes watched them carefully and they narrowed slightly at the clouds that hung out further in the distance. Gloved fingers gripped the wooden rail and Sebastian pushed away from the spot.

"It's going to storm soon," he muttered to the creature next to him.

A black tail flicked once, twice, and slitted eyes gazed in the direction. "A day's time. Fire rain and lightning fall from the clouds, setting the wood ablaze," a soft, feminine voice answered. A curious human face turned to look at Sebastian. "What will you do, Captain?"

Sebastian smirked. "Brave the storm of course." He reached out and ran his fingers through dark hair, eliciting a deep, rumbling purr from the creature. They continued down further, skimming lightly over flesh until they brushed against soft fur. The creature arched into his touch and then stretched up to bump its head against Sebastian's chest. "That's my smart girl," he muttered.

Her tail swayed at the praise and large wings ruffled lightly in the breeze. "My Captain is too kind," she purred as he scratched the area between her wings. She stretched further as he reached her rump and the rumbling in her chest grew louder.

"Captain," a voice called and Sebastian's hand paused, drawing a disgruntled noise from the creature. "We have the ship loaded and are awaiting your orders for departure."

"What of the new crew?" he asked and hefted the creature into his arms. She flipped over onto her back, exposing her belly for Sebastian to pet.

The man shook his head. "They haven't boarded yet. Faustus said you would look over them before picking the ones you liked best." He swallowed and continued uneasily. "Although he wished for me to tell you that he already knows which members are the best and that you looking over them would be a waste of time."

Sebastian gave a lazy smirk. "I'm sure Faustus was quite vocal on his thoughts," he drawled as he started to descend the steps, his boots echoing loudly on the wooden planks. "But I believe that Faustus forgets who is Captain on this ship."

"You are, Sir," the man said and scurried away when Sebastian waved his hand in dismissal.

"I wish you would leave that monster behind," the creature growled as they walked across the deck of the ship.

Sebastian made a soft noise. "Calm yourself, Soot," he cooed. "Even if I were to leave him behind, he would still find his way back onto the _Zephyr_. And you know that things aren't that simple with him."

Soot bared her teeth at the words and her tail lashed angrily but she didn't say anything. She twisted her body as Sebastian came to a stop and set her down on the ground before they walked down the gangplank. She trailed close to his feet until they reached the dock and she sat next to him, glaring at the line of people in front of them.

"How many do we have this time?" Sebastian asked.

"Five," someone answered, seemingly appearing from the shadows to stand next to Sebastian. "We only need two."

Sebastian eyed the newcomer. "Only five?" he asked. "That seems awfully low, all things considering."

"I took the liberty of eliminating the weaker ones that applied."

"Faustus," Sebastian growled lowly. "I didn't give you permission to take recruiting matters into your own hands."

Faustus bowed his head, but his lips curled into an amused smirk and his eyes danced with humor behind his glasses. "Apologies," he said.

Next to Sebastian, Soot growled at him and stood up. "You mock your Captain with your words," she snarled.

"And who are you to stand up to me, little sphinx? You're not but a kitten," Faustus countered smoothly.

Sebastian scowled. "Enough. Both of you," he snapped and they both fell quiet. "If you two are going to argue like kits, than take your argument back on the ship where I don't have to hear it. I have business to conduct."

Soft growls fell from Soot's mouth, directed at Faustus, but she didn't say anything further. If anything, she pressed closer to Sebastian and settled down once more at his feet. Next to him, Faustus clasped his hands behind him but also remained silent and Sebastian gave a brisk nod of approval. He turned his attention back to the five people in front of him, scanning over them with quick efficiency.

Two of them quivered where they stood, already scared after seeing his anger in person. He dismissed them without further glance and scrutinized the final three. Of them, he needed to select two to replace the few that had died while away from port. He ran a rough business and needed only the toughest and bravest sailors to join his crew.

His eyes fell on a shorter figure and a smirk lifted his lips. "What's this?" he asked and strode forward. Soot wisely stayed behind along with Faustus. "A mere boy standing in line with men?"

The boy didn't answer and Sebastian reached down to grasp his chin, lifting it up and turning it side to side. Defiance burned hotly in fierce blue eyes and Sebastian could see that the boy struggled to keep his tongue.

"What makes you think you can stand alongside my men when you're barely a teen yourself?" he asked and tilted the boy's head back further. "How many seasons are you? Speak!"

"I'm nineteen seasons, Sir. Far older than a mere boy," the teen spat. "And I'm more than clever enough to join your crew. I might not look like much, but I'm quick and light on my feet, and I'm more cunning than most of your crew."

Sebastian hummed. "Really now. What's your name, kid?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, Sir."

"And what made you decide to join my crew, Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, circling around him like a Vermillion about to strike down its prey.

Ciel waited for him to come to a stop in front of him before answering. "Because you're Sebastian Michaelis, Sir. The infamous pirate captain of the _Zephyr_. The only ship to venture past the outskirts and return each time," Ciel claimed. "Everyone wants to join your crew and see Legends." His eyes briefly fell to Soot, letting Sebastian know exactly what he meant by Legends.

Sebastian chuckled deep in his throat. "Many people would also claim that what I do isn't bravery or courage, but rather stupidity and foolhardiness. What say you, Phantomhive?"

"I wouldn't be here if I believed that, Sir," Ciel said. "Once upon a time, my mother used to tell me stories about the Legends you see now. She told me that in times past, they weren't mere legends but actual truth. That they existed in abundance until King Ash came to rule," he finished in a hushed tone.

"Not a fan of our current King, eh?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel grunted softly. "Or our Queen."

Sebastian eyed him carefully and then leaned down to look him in the eye. "But why do _you_ want to join my crew? To do so is a death warrant in several ways. You'll become a wanted person. We openly defy the King and Queen." He held Ciel's gaze. "And where we go is no holiday picnic."

"I want to make a difference," Ciel said firmly. "I want to see the Legends come back to life. To become more than legends but fact once more. I want to help."

A low hum escaped Sebastian's mouth and he straightened up. "Faustus," he said. "Take Phantomhive up on deck and show him his hammock."

Faustus made a strangled noise and he started forward. "Sebastian," he started and quickly winced at the cold glare that Sebastian threw him. "Captain, are you sure that's wise? He's a whelp and won't live past the first fight, I guarantee it."

"Do you now, Faustus?" Sebastian asked. "Then why did you select him to be in the final batch that presented me? Why didn't you cull him out beforehand?"

He didn't answer and Sebastian clicked his tongue before shoving him away. "As I command, Faustus," he said firmly.

"Yes, My Captain," Faustus murmured and dipped a small bow before gesturing for Ciel to join him. He paused once Ciel joined him and looked at Sebastian. "And the other member?"

Sebastian scanned over the remaining two, terror barely hidden behind their eyes. He could almost taste their fear and he made a disgusted noise. "None of these men can hold their weight. I would rather run shorthanded until the next port than have to deal with a coward running around on my deck." He waved his hand, dismissing them and they scrambled over themselves to get away. "I expected better of you, Faustus," he said jokingly and strode up the plank.

Behind him, Soot snickered under her breath and Claude snarled at her. She simply flicked her tail at him in response and hopped up onto the railing once it came within reach. Sebastian reached for her and she nuzzled his neck as he walked along the deck, gaining everyone's attention.

"Take to the skies, men, we have what need," Sebastian called. "Hoist the sails and prepare the rudders, we're heading straight for Korinth."

A cry of agreement went up and Sebastian held up his hand, calling for silence. Almost reluctantly, the crew quieted down and Sebastian made a lazy gesture to the two figures that boarded the ship behind him.

"Phantomhive," he barked and Ciel shuffled up next to him. He clapped him on the shoulder. "We have a new member of the crew joining us. Treat him kindly. I don't want to hear of any mistreatment," he said seriously, his tone lowering several degrees. Several people shivered and averted their eyes. Sebastian nodded at them again. "As you were."

The crew burst into a flurry of action, rushing to unsecure the ropes and release the sails. The wind snapped at them harshly and the ropes creaked under the weight of the element. The ship rocked and rose against the currents, straining to break free and sail along the wind.

Sebastian ran a hand along the smooth finish of the wood. "I know," he muttered to the ship and climbed the steps to take his place at the stern. He raised his voice. "Make ready the sails," he shouted.

People scurried up the masts, securing the sails as the wind filled them with air. The last remaining rope that kept them anchored to the dock came free and Sebastian spun the wheel, steering it away from the dock. The gusts tugged them along their way and the rudder guided them in the direction that Sebastian wished, leaving behind the small island.

Faustus stood silently next to him, hands clasped behind his back as the island disappeared on the horizon and Sebastian guided the ship further into the clouds. The thin white vapors surrounded the ship, swamping it with its mist and surrounding them until they couldn't see. It broke a few seconds later as the ship burst out of the cloud and Sebastian steadied the vessel above the tops of the clouds.

His eyes narrowed at the clouds that still loomed in the distance and then turned to look at Soot. She sat perched on the railing in front of him and Sebastian stroked a finger down her back. "Prepare the retardant," he called and for a brief moment, activity on the decks halted. "I want every inch of this vessel covered with the retardant before this time tomorrow."

"Captain?" someone asked.

Faustus scowled. "You heard the Captain," he barked. "Snap to it!"

The crew rushed to obey the order and Sebastian chuckled as Ciel stood on the deck, looking slightly lost. "Phantomhive," he called. "Go to the galley and help the Cook with dinner for the night. I'll show you around the ship after we eat."

"Sir," Ciel muttered and ducked away from the main deck in favor of heading to the galley.

Once he vanished, Sebastian turned to Faustus. "You're annoyed," he said quietly, but amusement filled his voice.

Faustus clicked his tongue and pressed closer. "You fancy him," he growled lowly and stood behind him. "Don't you, Sebastian," he said into his ear and nipped it harshly.

"Faustus," Sebastian growled and then hissed when he grabbed his wrist.

"No," he said, his voice gravely and low. "We're alone now. You call me by my name."

Sebastian glared defiantly at him. "We're not alone. We're up on the deck where anyone can see or hear. Alone signifies my quarters when on this ship, Faustus." A deep rumbling noise escaped Faustus, and Sebastian winced as the grip tightened around his wrist until something wet trickled down his hands. "C-Claude," he gasped and instantly the pressure vanished.

He brought his hand up and cradled it to his chest, examining the deep gashes that tore apart his skin. It sent blood rolling down his skin and stained his gloves an even darker color. Claude made a pleased noise and reached for the injured hand. He brought it to his lips and cleaned away the sticky liquid with long languid strokes from his tongue.

"I knew you would see it my way," Claude purred and gave Sebastian a wicked smile, long teeth flashing before vanishing once more. Sebastian didn't say anything as Claude continued his task until he jerked away with a sudden movement. Below them, a member of the crew appeared on deck with a bucket of retardant and Claude smirked. "Your quarters tonight, _Captain_," he said lowly and then vanished from the top deck.

Alone on the deck, Sebastian stripped the glove off his hand and tossed it to the ground in disgust. Before him, Soot made an empathetic noise and stretched out to offer comfort. "Can I claw out his eyes now?" she asked.

Despite himself, Sebastian chuckled. "Your concern touches me, Soot," he said and examined the ragged furrows in his skin. He would have to bandage it and get a new glove before any of the crew saw it.

"But you will not let me do as I wish to him," she finished.

"I can't let you," Sebastian answered softly. "Not just because of our deal, but I because I fear for your safety as well. As much as I hate to admit it, he is stronger than you."

She sniffed and her tail bristled. "One day I won't be so little or young."

Sebastian smiled and his uninjured hand smoothed down her ruffled fur. "I know you won't," he said affectionately. "But until that time comes, I wish to protect you from all that seeks to harm you."

Soot gave him a serious look. "But who will protect you from all that wishes to destroy you?"

He gave her a tight smile. "I'll be fine," he reassured her and his eyes once more sought the dark clouds on the horizon. "Night approaches. You should get below deck. Pester Bard to make sure he's not slacking on dinner."

"You know me too well," she said and gave him one final concerned look before jumping down to the ground. She stalked off, disappearing down the steps and out of sight.

Down below, the crew worked at a frenzied pace. The retardant gleamed in the dying embers of the sun and Sebastian could see the spots that they had yet to cover. The hull of the ship would be the hardest part to cover and they would have to slow their pace if they wished to protect the vulnerable underside. But they couldn't afford to leave a single patch uncovered.

He had heard of the firestorms that brewed in the autumn months. Violent and deadly, they lingered for weeks before the clouds burned up the energy within them and eventually dispersed into the atmosphere. They could go around the storms, but it would delay them and with King Ash searching for them, Sebastian couldn't afford any setbacks.

They would go through the storms as planned. From there, he could only hope that Ash wouldn't peruse them further. With winter fast approaching, the King would have to call off his search to prepare for the colder months. It would give them several months of freedom, but Ash would make sure to give one final stand before calling off the search until the New Year. Sebastian had no doubt that they would face Ash once more.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted Sebastian to someone's arrival and he hid his injured hand inside his coat. A few of the larger wounds opened at the rough movement and he ground his teeth together as the person came into view.

"Tanaka," he said, his fingers uncurling from a fist.

"Captain," Tanaka answered and inclined his head in a short bow. "Faustus asked me to bring this to you." He held out several coils of gauze and looked at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian accepted them gratefully. "How generous of him," he said dryly and shoved the gauze into his pocket.

Tanaka cocked his head and lifted up a hand. "Captain, if I may?"

For a brief moment, Sebastian hesitated before he dug out the rolls of gauze once more. Tanaka took them from him and Sebastian held out his injured arm. Tanaka's eyebrows rose slightly but he didn't say anything as he started to clean away the thin rivulets of blood.

"I want you to watch Phantomhive," Sebastian said suddenly and Tanaka looked up at him before returning to his task. "Make sure that none of the other crew try to take advantage of him. We didn't have many days in port and I'm sure they're feeling randy. He's fresh meat and young. I don't think I need to say more."

"No, Captain," Tanaka muttered. "I'll keep him under my wing. May I ask, Captain, why did you pick him?"

Sebastian didn't say anything right away and adjusted the rudder as he turned the thought over in his head. "I have my reasons," he finally said. Tanaka gave him a look and Sebastian rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn't get anything past the older man. "I saw myself in him. He wanted to join for the same reason that I took control of this ship."

Tanaka made an understanding noise. "I promise to keep him safe from the crew, Sebastian," he said softly. "But from the elements and other dangers we'll surely face, that I cannot promise."

"I know," Sebastian said and flexed his fingers as Tanaka finished bandaging his injuries. "He'll live though. I saw the fight in his eyes." He accepted the new glove that Tanaka offered and slipped it over his hand, the leather soft against his callused hand.

"If that's all, I should go check on Bard," Tanaka said. "He picked up a new tool at port today and I'm sure he'll blow us all up if he tries to use it while cooking."

They both laughed at Sebastian waved him away. "Make sure he cooks something edible too."

"That I can't promise," he said and then gazed seriously at Sebastian. "Fear the crimson dragon," Tanaka started.

"And pray for the white," Sebastian finished.

Tanaka nodded and set off down the steps, leaving Sebastian alone on the top deck once more. His eyes flickered to his wrapped arm, feeling his wounds pulse in time with his heartbeat. They stung sharply and his fingers clenched into a fist once more.

"Fear the golden dragon," Sebastian muttered under his breath, the wind stealing away his words and he shivered at the phantom touch around his wrist.

* * *

_Fear the crimson dragon – harbinger of fire and war._

_Pray for the white dragon – bringer of peace._

Excerpt from the '_Tome of Mythoi'_

* * *

Darkness had settled throughout the skies. Thick and heavy, it blanketed the sky and brought with it millions of stars that littered the heavens. Ciel stared at them in awe as he walked across the deck. He made his way to the railing and rested his forearms on the wood; feeling the ship rock beneath him and creak lowly.

Just beyond his reach, a lone cloud floated by and Ciel wished to touch it. It looked peaceful sitting there and Ciel wondered what it would be like to float in the sky without a care in the world. Where he could see the moon and stars up close, admiring their beauty every night.

He supposed this was the closest he could get though and Ciel sighed at the thought. He still couldn't believe that he stood on the deck of the _Zephyr_. When he first heard the ship had come to port for supplies, he rushed down to the docks to see for himself. Everyone knew of Captain Michaelis and his crew. How they openly protested the rule of King Ash and his treatment of the mythical creatures.

Once found everywhere, the mythical beings now only existed on the outskirts of the maps. They feared venturing any closer past the far islands. Capture meant death or slavery. Between the two, Ciel knew that most would choose the former than the latter.

Ciel had seen the auction of griffins before and how they cruelly separated the kits from their mothers. The cries haunted him and left everyone uneasy, but no one stood up against the King's men. It left him sick and even now, thinking about it made Ciel's stomach churn.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," a voice said and Ciel spun around, searching for the source. He knew the voice as Sebastian's, but he couldn't find him in the darkened night.

"It is," he said and stepped back to the center of the ship near the mast. "I doubt you could ever tire of the view."

Sebastian chuckled. "I know I haven't in all my years of sailing," he admitted, his voice coming from the bow of the ship.

Ciel made his way forward and climbed the steps to another deck. He looked out over the empty space and caught sight of a darker shape further in front of him. He sputtered as his eyes settled on Sebastian. "Captain!" he exclaimed but didn't move in fear of startling Sebastian.

"Yes?" he asked amusedly.

"You, you're," Ciel started and carefully drifted forward. "Aren't you worried you'll fall?" he asked instead once he drew close enough.

Sebastian looked down at the inky blackness below him. "Are you scared of falling?" he countered.

Ciel shook his head. "I won't fall," he said.

"Then neither will I," Sebastian answered. "If you have faith in your ship and yourself, you have nothing to fear." He ran a hand along the wood in a loving gesture.

"I agree with that," Ciel started carefully. "But to sit there?"

Sebastian laughed and turned to look in front of him as the ship continued to plow through the air. "The bowsprit is my favorite place on the ship. At times I feel it's the most powerful part because it has to break the air if we wish to move smoothly. But then I look at the sails and I'm reminded that they're her lungs, powerful in their own right as they propel us forward. You quickly come to realize, Phantomhive, that no one part of the ship is more powerful or important than the other. Everything works together to create something even stronger than an individual piece."

"I never thought about it that way," Ciel admitted. "I've spent a little time on the transport vessels before, but they all pale in comparison to yours. She's beautiful."

"She's grateful to hear that," Sebastian said softly and patted the wood fondly. "You must never think of your ship as inanimate object or just another piece of wood. She's alive and she'll speak to you if you listen."

Ciel closed his eyes and strained his ears, trying to hear the words that Sebastian claimed existed. But all he could hear was the wind filling the sails and creaking of wood and rope. It sounded peaceful and put him at ease, but Ciel didn't know if that counted as speaking.

He didn't question it though and leaned against the railing once more as he gazed at Sebastian. "What are you doing out here?"

Sebastian cocked his head and a playful smirk appeared on his lips. "Admiring the view, just like you."

Ciel hummed and switched subjects. "You said you would show me around the ship?" he asked hesitantly. "I'd like to learn everything I can as quickly as possible."

"Ah, so I did," Sebastian said and deftly climbed his way back into the ship. Ciel held his breath the whole way and his shoulders slumped in relief when the Captain's feet touched solid ground again. As solid as they could get at least while the cruised the skies. "I'm pleased to hear that you're so eager to learn."

"I want to do my best," Ciel admitted.

Sebastian draped his arm over Ciel's shoulders and guided him down to the main deck. "And you will. No one knows this ship better than I do. By the time I finish showing you the ropes, you'll be the best on this ship." He paused and his smirk deepened. "Next to me of course."

Ciel laughed as they reached the main deck. "I'll hold you to that," he said. They came to a stop and Ciel took a moment to admire the nearly empty deck. A few members of the crew still worked to apply the retardant and keep watch for any rouge ships. He squinted into the night and sucked in a deep breath of surprise when a dark shape appeared from the shadows. "Quartermaster," he mumbled respectfully, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Apologies Phantomhive, but I'll need to borrow the captain from you." Golden eyes narrowed slightly. "He's needed in his quarters."

"It can wait," Sebastian said and waved his hand. "I told Phantomhive I would show him the ropes."

Faustus scowled and in the dark night, Ciel swore his eyes gleamed a bright gold. "Have Tanaka show him around. We have important matters to discuss, Captain." Crimson and amber eyes clashed, and Ciel felt Sebastian's hand tighten briefly against his shoulder. "Now," Faustus hissed and Sebastian's grip loosened.

"I'll meet you there, Faustus," Sebastian said.

"Don't keep me waiting," Faustus said lowly and then vanished as quickly as he came.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, who offered an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Phantomhive," he said gruffly. "I forgot that Faustus and I had an important meeting to discuss. It's something we can't ignore with how quickly the wind blows." He looked up at the full sails.

He shrugged as Sebastian's hand fell away from his shoulder. "I understand," Ciel said. "Where can I find Tanaka?"

Sebastian gestured to the galley. "He should be in there, helping Bard clean up from dinner. Tell him I asked you to take you around."

"Yes, Sir," Ciel said and bade Sebastian farewell. He glanced over his shoulder as he made his way to the galley, noting the stiff line in Sebastian's shoulders as he walked to his quarters. He found it odd that they would conduct business in the Captain's quarters compared to his office, but he tried best not to dwell on it.

He made his way back into the galley and quickly located Tanaka, the old man sitting alone with a small mug in front of him. Behind him, Bard banged pots and pans around, creating a terrible racket as Ciel took a seat across from Tanaka.

"The Captain said you could show me around?" he asked. Tanaka looked surprised and Ciel quickly continued. "He was going to, but something came up between him and Faustus."

"I see," Tanaka muttered and sipped at his drink. "Let me finish my tea and then we'll get started. The night is still young."

Ciel nodded and shifted carefully on the hard bench. "What's the story behind the Captain and Faustus?" he asked carefully. "I get the feeling they don't get along together very well."

From behind them, Bard laughed in the kitchen. "Those two? I swear half the time they're at each other's throats and then the other half they're busy swapping spit. I tell you, the Captain goads Faustus most of the time just to see him riled up."

"Bard," Tanaka snapped and shot him a dirty look. He turned back to Ciel. "Don't listen to him. He likes to make up stories to keep himself entertained during the day."

"But it's true! I swear I've seen them tangled up together," Bard protested. "I bet that meeting of theirs is just an excuse to fuck."

Tanaka wheeled on the cook. "Bardroy," he hissed and Bard backed down. "It's one thing to gossip and spread rumors, but it's another thing to do it about the Captain and his first mate. If they heard you, you'd find yourself overboard and left to the spirits. So if I were you, I'd keep your thoughts and anything you've seen to yourself."

Bard swallowed and nodded. "Yes Sir, Tanaka sir," he muttered and went back to scrubbing his pan.

Sighing heavily, Tanaka glanced at Ciel. "Truthfully, we don't know what goes on between the Captain and Faustus. There are rumors of course, but so long as it doesn't affect us or our targets, we don't bother with them." He curled his hands around the cup. "Faustus though has always been at the Captain's side. I can't recall a time that I've never seen him there. He's loyal to the Captain and is a good man. And that's good enough for us."

He gave Ciel a pointed look and Ciel knew when to drop the subject. The explanation though only gave way to more questions than answers, and Ciel frowned down at his hands. He didn't like the way Faustus looked at him, with discontent in his eyes and he swore that the man hated him already.

It left him uneasy but Ciel refused to back down. He wanted to prove that he could handle the position Sebastian gave him and be the best pirate he could be. He would show Faustus that he was even better than him, no matter what.

* * *

_Avoid the black dragon – purveyor of death_

_Heed the golden dragon – protector of treasure_

Excerpt from the '_Tome of Mythoi'_

* * *

The door closed quietly behind Sebastian with a soft click and he stepped away from it with a cautious step. He didn't have to wait long before his breath escaped him as something slammed him up against the nearest wall. He grunted in pain and barely had a chance to comment on the rough treatment before a hot mouth met his neck.

Cruel teeth bit at his skin, breaking it and sending thin streams of blood trickling down his neck. Sebastian tossed his head back and forth as he fought against his attacker, struggling but failing to break free. A tight grip settled on his hip and held it with bruising force as the relentless mouth continued to mark his neck.

"Faustus," Sebastian ground out and instantly the attack on his neck stopped.

"No," Claude growled against the bloody column. "We're alone. You call me by my name," he hissed.

Sebastian cried out as sharp nails dug into the skin around his hip, filling the air with a copper scent. "Claude," he hissed and his hands came up to tangle in dark locks. "What's, ah, gotten into you?"

Claude didn't answer and simply sunk his teeth deeply into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian gave a strangled cry and Claude bit harder until blood spilled over his lips and spread like spilled ink across the fabric of Sebastian's shirt. Faint tremors escaped Sebastian's body as pain wracked his body and his grip weakened on Claude.

"You fancy the boy," Claude growled deeply and his hands tore at the Sebastian's shirt. "Why did you pick him? He's short and worthless. Hardly worth his weight and still just a child."

Sebastian whimpered despite himself as Claude's tongue laved over the profusely bleeding wound. "You say all those things but you selected him first," he said through gritted teeth.

Claude snarled. "Because I expected you to turn him down. He wanted so desperately to go that I could see it in his eyes. I didn't need to look any deeper to know what he wanted." He licked his lips, smearing the crimson liquid around his mouth and his eyes held a feral look in them. "I wanted to see you crush that dream. To take it in your hands and tear it apart, limb from limb. To tear the feathers from his young wings and leave him flightless."

"And I did the exact opposite," Sebastian finished. "I gave him wings to fly."

He shouted as Claude lifted him off the ground and pushed him up against the wall again. His head smacked against the wood harshly and the room exploded in white before his eyes before slowly clearing. He blinked down at Claude, silently marveling that he could hold him up so easily. But he didn't dwell on the thought too long as he held Claude's eyes, noting the cold anger and fury that swirled within their golden gaze.

"You did that and more," Claude corrected. "You took a liking to him and then took him under your wing. You're overly friendly with him and you _fancy_ him."

"Jealous?" Sebastian bit out and instantly regretted the word the moment it left his tongue. Claude often riled up his anger and frustration until he spoke without thought, and it usually left for dangerous consequences.

A deep, low grumbling noise left Claude and his eyes appeared slitted in the dim light of his quarters. "You're mine, Sebastian Michaelis. Mine," he hissed the word again and Sebastian tossed his head back in pain as nails dug into his skin once more.

"Heed the golden dragon," Sebastian breathed heavily. "Protector of treasures."

"For a dragon always guards its treasures," Claude finished and spun Sebastian around. "Shall I remind you who you belong to once more?" he asked and his lips trailed over Sebastian's back, slick with sweat and blood.

Sebastian shuddered in Claude's grip. "An extended lesson is unnecessary," he gasped, his face pressed up against the wood uncomfortably. "Ciel's presence means nothing to me and he is no threat to you. You are still ripe with treasure."

Claude shook his head. "No," he answered quietly and his hands tore at Sebastian's pants. "You say that, but I can hear the affection in your tone when you speak of him. And I can decipher your words just as easily. You call him by his first name already. That alone screams fondness."

"It means nothing," Sebastian argued and struggled against Claude as a hand came down to grasp the swell of his ass. "I know…I know to whom I belong," he whispered.

A low hum left Claude's mouth and his fingers kneaded Sebastian's ass. "And who do you belong to, Sebastian?" he asked after several long moments.

He gave a shaky sigh. "You," Sebastian answered.

"What's my name, Sebastian?"

"Claude Faustus," Sebastian said quietly.

Behind him Claude chuckled and his hand withdrew. "That's a good lad," he purred and Sebastian released the breath he subconsciously held. "But next time I'd rather you say it a little louder."

The fingers came back, slick and wet as they pushed into him without warning and Sebastian choked on the cry that tried to leave his throat. He struggled to breathe properly as Claude relentlessly thrust and scissored his fingers. "Cl-Claude," he stuttered as the fingers efficiently found his prostate.

The rough actions stung, but despite Claude's anger, he didn't do anything to harm him. Claude knew his limits and would never risk harming him or going against Sebastian's will. There was an unspoken rule between them regarding that and Sebastian always had the chance to stop Claude.

"Be as loud as you want," Claude muttered in his ear as he withdrew his fingers. "I made sure that no one would hear us tonight." He took Sebastian's earlobe in his mouth and bit down as he thrust up into Sebastian.

Sebastian shouted and clawed at the wood, every nerve standing on end. His throat felt raw and it took him a second to realize that his shout had somehow turned into a scream. He choked on his breath again as Claude started to move but he refused to let any tears fall. The rough action tore at him but he it would only feel worse if he ended up breaking in front of Claude.

Behind him, Claude panted heavily and the scent of copper washed over Sebastian's nose. "Mine," Claude growled as he thrust harder. "You'll always be mine, no matter what. And I'll make sure that you remember it tonight. I'll brand every inch of your body with my mark until no one dares look at you twice. And even that brat will know that you belong to me."

"Claude," Sebastian moaned as Claude seemed to double his attack on his body. His hands were everywhere and his mouth never left his skin. He could feel each pinch of Claude's teeth and every drag of his nails across his body. Every action sending a message of ownership. Of possession. Of treasure.

"Louder," Claude grunted and Sebastian obliged, keening and shouting his name to the heavens.

Sebastian knew what he had gotten himself into when he first accepted the offer and they made their deal. People would say that he paid a steep price in order to achieve what he wanted but even now, Sebastian didn't regret his choice. And truth be told, Sebastian didn't believe it was that steep of a price.

If he had to admit, he would almost say that – most of the time at least – he actually…

"Claude!" he screamed and his thoughts shattered around him, tossing him back into his current situation. His body trembled with pleasure, all too accustomed to Claude's harsh form of intimacy. He had expected this though, somewhere far back in the deep reaches of his mind. Sebastian knew all too well about Claude's claim over him and that he flirted too closely with the trigger.

He goaded Claude, dancing and teasing just in front of him; knowing which buttons to push. But this time he had pushed too hard and stepped over the line, setting forth the beast that lay hidden within Claude. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself.

Claude's name left his lips again as his body jerked, finding its orgasm despite the aching wounds that littered his body. He clutched around Claude, hoping to push him over the edge as well so they could finish. His chest hurt from where it had rubbed against the wood and back already throbbed with every small movement.

Warmth filled him and Sebastian let out a soft sigh, glad that Claude had found his release as well. He wanted nothing more than to lie on the bed and recover from tonight. No doubt he would have trouble functioning properly in the morning, but he would have to grit his teeth and bare it.

He winced as Claude slipped out and nearly collapsed on the floor. Claude caught him last minute and helped him to his feet. He wavered unsteadily but somehow made it to the bed with Claude's help.

His body slid against the soft sheets and Sebastian groaned lowly as he relaxed against them. A shadow appeared above him and he looked up into Claude's amused face. "No rest yet, Sebastian," he cooed and gathered him in his arms again. "I'm not stopping until your body knows exactly who it belongs to."

Sebastian moaned and his hands clutched at the fabric below him as Claude joined their bodies together again. In the heat of their coupling, he had forgotten Claude's promise and Sebastian rectified his previous thoughts. He wouldn't be leaving his quarters at all tomorrow, let alone move. He would be lucky if he woke up before noon with the rate Claude laid claim to his body.

Fear the golden dragon, keeper of treasures.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Onto the next chapter! Thank you everyone for your support! ^^ I hope y'all enjoy the chapter :3

**Warnings**: Language, brief mentions of sexual situations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Faint streams of sunlight trickled in through the panes of glass. They scattered against the floor and swept across the walls, claiming everything that it touched. Amused amber eyes watched the light as it played across the wooden floor. Like little kits, they chased each other around the room. A stray streak came to rest across the bed and Claude turned his attention back to the figure next to him.

Sebastian slept soundly, his body thoroughly exhausted after their activities last night. They had continued well into the morning until Sebastian's body simply gave out under the demanding strain and he succumbed into darkness. It didn't stop Claude though from sating his desires and even now, he could feel faint tendrils of lust curling through his body just looking at Sebastian.

He would never feel sated when it came to Sebastian. As much as he owned Sebastian, Claude found that it was truly the other way around. Sebastian had him wrapped around his finger in many ways. So long as Sebastian never found out though, he would be okay. His secret safe.

Claude smirked and reached out to brush away inky locks. "See what you make me do," he muttered softly as his hand continued to trail across Sebastian's shoulders. He traced over the numerous bruises and cuts he had inflicted. Sebastian made him lose control and he feared the day someone caught Sebastian's attention and tried to steal him away.

The mere thought had Claude growling low in his chest. He would never let that happen, no matter how possible it was. Sebastian was his, as he had told the captain several times over. He knew that Sebastian understood their situation, but it didn't stop the twinge of fear that arose on occasion. It led him to lose control of himself, spiraling down into his more primal and feral nature. As he had last night.

It wasn't that he enjoyed harming Sebastian this way. He knew Sebastian's cries last night came from pain instead of pleasure when they first started. Gradually, the pain filled screams gave way to pleasured moans and gasps, but it never meant that Claude liked to wring that noise from Sebastian's throat.

But the desire to claim and protect what was his overrode the sense to be gentle. It had him tearing at Sebastian's body, creating deep furrows in the tender skin and threatening to bleed him dry.

Claude frowned and he carefully eased the thick blankets back. His eyes scanned over the marks that he had inflicted and for a brief moment, guilt welled up inside him. It vanished the next minute though as Claude reminded himself why he had laid claim so roughly to Sebastian.

The damn whelp that ran somewhere up on the decks brought this upon Sebastian just as much as Sebastian had brought it upon himself. He hadn't lied when he told Sebastian that he wanted to see the child's spirits crushed. A different sense of longing shone within the blue eyes of the brat. While Phantomhive claimed that he wanted to make a difference – that wasn't a lie either – Claude could also see the deep sated longing within him.

He admired Sebastian for all that he did. That sort of admiration had the chance to blossom into something else and Claude wanted to snuff out that little flame before it could burn down the forest. Instead of dousing the flames though, Sebastian had fed them and now Phantomhive threatened to burn them both.

Claude refused to let the whelp steal Sebastian from him.

His nails tore at the bedding as the mere thought of that happening entered his mind. Sebastian was his. The marks on his body proved that enough. He lowered his head and his mouth skimmed over a long wound that stretched the length of Sebastian's back. Beneath him, Sebastian didn't stir and Claude's tongue traced the injury.

He jerked away as a faint noise sounded at the door and he swept the covers back up to cover Sebastian's body. The noise sounded again, a light scratching sound against the wood, and Claude already knew who would await him on the other side.

The door opened and he wasn't surprised to find Soot standing in the doorway. Her face showed displeasure and Claude could see her claws digging deep furrows into the wood. "You disgust me. Is he even alive after what you did to him?" she asked and trotted into the room. "I heard you two all last night and this morning. And I'm sure every other creature heard as well."

Claude smirked as he shut the door. He left out that little detail last night when he took Sebastian. While no other human could hear them, he made sure that any nearby creatures could hear them perfectly. Letting them all know that Sebastian – all of him, from his sweet voice to his teasing body – belonged to him.

"He lives," Claude said. "And I daresay he enjoyed it, judging by how he clung to me all through the night."

Soot hissed and her tail twitched irritably. "He didn't sound it at first," she spat and Claude's eyes narrowed. "You hurt him badly during your first mating. Even I could tell the difference in his voice." She gave him a pointed look that made Claude bristle slightly.

"I made sure that he felt pleasure after that. A little punishment was in order first," Claude said without remorse and drifted over to the bed. He took a seat next to Sebastian and shifted him around until his head rested in his lap. Idly, he stroked Sebastian's face and hair as he continued to look at Soot. "Your master and I have a deal. He knows what he got himself into and as such, you have no right to chastise me for what I do to him."

"I can if it endangers his life," Soot scowled and made her way to Sebastian's side as well. She hopped neatly onto the bed and pawed at the covers, her nose crinkling at the smell of sex and blood that wafted across her nose.

Claude snarled and he bared his teeth at her. "How dare you suggest that I would threaten his life that way," he growled. "I know my limits and I would never harm Sebastian in a way that would threaten his life."

Soot stared at Sebastian's prone body. "And that's why he lies here unmoving and dead to the world," she said flatly.

He swiped at her head and Soot nimbly dodged the attack. "I'm warning you kitten," he said coolly. "Silence your tongue."

The small sphinx growled loudly, her body vibrating with the force of it. "And I'm warning you, foul beast, lighten your hand. I stay by Sebastian's side because I want to. Your reasons though, are less than admirable."

"Don't presume to know me," Claude said, unfazed by Soot's warning. "You're nothing but a kitten. A fledgling in our world. You stay with Sebastian because he offers you protection that you otherwise couldn't give yourself. Why I stay by Sebastian's side is something you could never comprehend."

"Don't presume to know me," Soot mimicked. "A kitten I may be, but my reasoning for staying with Sebastian stretches far deeper than the protection he gives me. Could it be that you're jealous that you have to compete with something smaller and younger than you for Sebastian's attention? How does it feel, Faustus, to have a fledgling sphinx trump you?"

Claude snorted but didn't say anything. He could remember all too well when Sebastian first came across Soot. With her mother recently killed in a fight and her father missing, Soot was an abandoned kit. It left her ripe for predators and hunters, if starvation didn't claim her first. A fledgling sphinx though would catch hefty prices at the market and if hunger didn't strip her life away, something far worse would've swooped in.

As it was, Sebastian found her first during an excursion on one of the closer islands that lined the outer reaches. Sebastian always did have a soft spot for the feline looking creatures and upon finding her orphaned; he took it upon himself to care for Soot.

He feed and nurtured the tiny creature, nursing her back to health. She bonded quickly to him - a rarity for her breed, as a winged sphinx had a cruel and unforgiving nature compared to their wingless cousins – and quickly found a place in his life. Her presence though only increased his notoriety and heightened the whispers that followed him.

For Claude though, it meant that he had to share Sebastian – a concept that he didn't entirely like. It was one thing to share Sebastian with his crew but another to share him with Soot. He didn't feel threatened by the crew and it was a strange thing to feel threatened by a kitten.

Soot rarely left Sebastian's side and even slept in the same bed – much to Claude's extreme displeasure. Except for the nights when Claude wanted to see Sebastian underneath him, then she stayed downstairs in the captain's office while their bodies tangled together under the sheets. He understood that she was still a kit and needed the feeling of protection, but as he had pointed out to Sebastian, that didn't mean she had to sleep in between them.

He swore Soot did it on purpose, doing it as a way to make sure Claude couldn't always have Sebastian. Theirs was a petty fight and Sebastian usually turned a blind eye to it, but it left Claude feeling frustrated no matter what.

"This argument is pointless," Claude finally said.

"Only because you know I'm right," Soot muttered under her breath.

Claude scowled at her but continued. "The point is, Sebastian belongs to me and I can do what I see fit with him." He gave her a level glare. "But I would never hurt him in such a way that threatened his life."

Soot tugged at the blanket with her mouth; making it slip down to reveal Sebastian's marked body. "That isn't life threatening?" she demanded. "I could smell his blood from outside his quarters. It'll be a miracle if he wakes up at all today."

"He will," Claude answered and leaned down to nuzzle the curve of Sebastian's neck. "I made him ingest a vile of fresh moonlight before he passed out. It'll speed up his healing and numb the pain of his injuries for a full day. All he needs now is a few hours of solid sleep. By noon, he'll be up and about."

Feline eyes narrowed. "That's how you keep him going for multiple rounds," she mused and clicked her tongue. "I had wondered how you countered that small hurdle. I should've known."

Claude smirked. "Pity that the humans still don't understand the wonders of the moon and sun that rule the skies. But their loss remains our gain, and the number of humans that do know of the secret aren't speaking."

Soot flicked her tail. You still play a dangerous game, Faustus," she said, displeasure ringing clearly in her voice.

"I aim to please," he said and stood up. He drew the cover up over Sebastian again and stretched his arms over his head. "I have to handle the crew and inform them that Sebastian took ill in the middle of the night. Stay with him and come get me when he wakes. It's probably best if he takes more moonlight and I'll need to wrap his injuries."

An annoyed grumble left Soot but she didn't argue. Instead, she settled carefully next to Sebastian and purred softly. Claude inclined his head and quickly dressed himself, feeling his own injuries twinge when he moved the right way. Sebastian wasn't one to take things lying back and he met Claude's violent nature as best he could.

The marks would heal quickly, probably before the sunset, but Claude enjoyed the light sting that they brought. He shoved his feet into his boots and tucked his pants down into them before donning his coat. The morning air would be chilly as they drifted closer to the winter months and Claude's breath puffed white in front of him as he stepped outside.

Crisp air filled his lungs and he breathed in deeply as he looked around. The wind continued to fill their sails, pushing them forward at a rapid speed and his eyes focused on the quickly approaching dark clouds.

"Raise the sails to half mast," he called as he descended the steps and the crew rushed to obey his order. "How goes the application of the retardant?"

"We just need the outer parts of the ship," someone said and he looked at Claude curiously. "Where is the Captain?"

Claude fought the smirk that threatened to cross his lips. "He fell ill last night. Something at port didn't sit well with him and he's sleeping off the virus. He should be on his feet in a few hours' time though." He ran a hand through his hair and then pushed up his glasses. "Until then, we'll slow our pace down so we can safely apply the retardant to the hull of the ship. No part can be overlooked."

The crewmember nodded and hurried off to inform the rest of the crew. Claude watched them with amusement as they hurried about themselves and he leaned against the rail to watch them for a moment longer. His eyes though searched for a particular person and they narrowed when they finally settled on Phantomhive.

The boy still moved slowly compared to the other crew but he no longer looked wholly lost. Claude still didn't understand what Sebastian saw in him, but he knew that Sebastian would never let him harm the brat. It sent Claude's blood boiling and he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

He stiffened when Phantomhive's eyes met him and they glared at each other. He could read the burning question in blue eyes, one that told Claude that the brat didn't believe his story about Sebastian's illness. But beyond that, Claude could see the challenge that lingered just behind the boyish façade.

With an irritated huff, Claude turned away from the brat and focused once more on the rolling clouds. Sebastian was his and nothing – especially not an upstart brat – would change that fact.

* * *

_Respect the purple dragon – leader of them all_

_Praise the pink dragon – giver of affection_

Excerpt from the _'Tome of Mythoi'_

* * *

Ciel watched Sebastian carefully as the captain moved tenderly around the quarterdeck. He held his shoulders tightly and stiffly, as though moving them too much would cause a great deal of pain. Ciel blamed Faustus for the way Sebastian moved, knowing that he had something to do with it. Sebastian didn't move like that before his meeting with Faustus, and Bard's words echoed in his mind.

He shook his head quickly, trying to dispel the thoughts before they could settle like poison in his mind. It wouldn't do him any good to think that and Ciel turned his attention to the rope he coated with retardant. The ropes were the last thing that needed covering and Sebastian refused to let the ship move any further until he deemed fit.

Just beyond them, pinkish tinted clouds rumbled and gathered in the distance. Ciel eyed them warily as he set the rope to the side. He didn't like the look of them and judging by the uneasy atmosphere, no one else did either.

He glanced up at Sebastian again, noting that the Captain hunched over a table while Faustus hovered nearby. The wind snatched away their conversation, making it impossible to hear anything and Ciel growled lowly at the sight of Faustus so close to Sebastian.

He perked up when Faustus stepped away and vanished into Sebastian's quarters. With him gone, Sebastian descended the steps and Ciel could see the faint flickers of pain that crossed his face. It only proved that Faustus had done something to the Captain, and Ciel hesitated to think that Bard had a point.

"The ship is covered, Captain," Tanaka said as he approached him. "Orders?"

Sebastian gestured to the rolling clouds. "We're heading into the storm," he said. "If we risk going around it, I have no doubt that we'll run into Ash's men. Passing through the storm will give us a two day head start on them and we can hit Korinth before they secure it."

Faustus appeared next to Sebastian again, carrying a large crate. He set it down next to Sebastian's feet and looked at the clouds. "We're losing daylight."

The Captain muttered something to him that Ciel missed but it brought a smug smirk to Faustus's lips and anger churned low in his stomach. "Before we set sail," Sebastian started. "Everyone is to strip down to their undergarments and store their clothes below deck."

Soft murmurs erupted throughout the crew and Ciel stared at Sebastian, trying to determine his reasoning behind the order. "Now!" Faustus barked and after a moment of hesitation, they started to shed their clothes.

"Form a single line in front of me once you're stored your belongings," Sebastian continued. "No one is exempt from this order. Once you come back here, we'll take a strict attendance to make sure everyone has taken one of these." He held up his hand and a golden vile shone brightly in the setting sun.

"And that is?" someone asked.

Sebastian gave a weary smile. "Protection," he answered. "With what we're facing, this is the only thing that will protect you and I intend not to lose anyone through this passage."

The helmsman coughed delicately behind him. "What exactly are we facing, Captain?"

"A firestorm," Sebastian stated seriously and several members of the crew gave him a disbelieving look. Even Ciel felt a trickle of disbelief. Firestorms were not but myth. Then again, this was Sebastian. Anything seemed possible with him, if the black furred sphinx sitting next to his feet said anything. "You can chose to believe me or not, but have I given you any reason to doubt me?" Sebastian continued.

A few of the crew shuffled their feet in embarrassment and ducked their heads. Even Ciel felt the hot touch of shame. He knew Sebastian wasn't one to lie or deceive them, yet Ciel still doubted him.

Sebastian dug through the crate and pulled out two more vials. "If it comforts you, Faustus and I will drink first. And I'll even give one to Soot before your eyes." He passed the vial over to Faustus, who looked more amused than anything, and then hefted Soot onto the table.

The golden liquid caught the sun's rays and glittered in its light as Sebastian swallowed the contents without hesitation. Next to him, Faustus did the same and they set the empty vials on the table. With his hands free, Sebastian turned his attention to Soot and carefully tipped the liquid into her mouth.

The gesture spoke volumes and Ciel felt his unease slipping away. It was no secret how much Sebastian cared for Soot. He would never do anything to put her in danger, let alone feed her poison. If he gave something to Soot, then chances were that it wouldn't harm them and would turn beneficial in the end if they followed his orders.

Slowly, the crowd on the main deck dispersed as members of the crew started to carry the piles of clothing down below the deck. The ones that remained started to form a line and Ciel felt Tanaka push him into the line. The old man scooped up their clothes and vanished down the steps, leaving Ciel topside.

The line moved forward and it wasn't long before Ciel found himself standing in front of Sebastian and Faustus.

"Phantomhive, Ciel," Sebastian said and next to him, Faustus made a mark in his book and then reached inside the crate for a vial. He passed it over to Sebastian, who then handed it to Ciel. "Drink it all. You're not allowed to leave this spot until you hand me an empty container," the Captain said seriously.

Ciel nodded and unscrewed the cap. Something warm ghosted over his nose and Ciel spilled the contents into his mouth. The liquid had a smooth texture and went down easily, but lacked the spicy taste that Ciel expected. He finished the drink quickly and handed the glass container back to Sebastian.

"Hold out your hands," Sebastian said as he set the vial into another crate. He picked up a thick brush and dipped it into a pot. The bristles came out black and the hair on Ciel's arms stood on end as Sebastian drew something on the back of his hands. "Let that dry and don't wipe it off until I tell you."

He waved his hand, dismissing Ciel and the next person stepped up. Ciel gave the strange markings a curious look as his skin continued to tingle and he could see the marks on the rest of the crew who stood before them. No one questioned the marks, but Ciel could see the questioning look in their eyes.

Ciel supposed that Sebastian would eventually tell them what they were for and he took a seat on the steps. He waited patiently for the line to finish and once down, Sebastian climbed to his feet.

"Everyone secure yourself with a rope," he said and mounted the steps. "We're going into a dangerous storm and I don't want to see anyone cast over the edge."

"What of these markings, Captain?" Ciel asked, unable to help himself.

Sebastian smirked. "A storm brings lightning doesn't it? They'll protect you against that strand of element so long as you don't wipe off the marks." He took his place behind the helm, shooing aside the helmsman as the sails started to fill with wind again. "Everyone to your stations and hold on tightly. This will prove a rough ride."

The wind picked up and howled loudly around them, and Ciel had no doubt about that. Ahead of them, the clouds grew closer and seemed to double before his eyes. Now he could understand that going around them would take days, if not weeks. Cutting through them though would take a couple hours at best. They had the wind on their side and it pushed them strongly.

His heart pounded harshly against his chest and Ciel sucked in a deep breath as the ship dipped. The bowsprit cut through the bottom of the clouds and the temperature dropped. He shivered as the mists surrounded the ship and sucked away any light from the sun. It pitched the area around them into darkness and someone ran to light the lamps.

One by one, the lamps came to life and Ciel strained to see in front of him. Despite the lack of sun, the clouds still held a red tinted color that seemed to grow a shade darker the further they moved into the storm. His hair stood on end and the air around them felt electrified, and Ciel held his breath as they pierced the darkened clouds.

"Brace yourselves!" Sebastian called behind him and the wind answered his call, almost stealing the words from his mouth.

Ciel gripped his rope tightly as the ship pitched sharply to the right. Above them, red lightning fell angrily from the deep crimson clouds and Ciel quickly averted his eyes as the ship rolled again. The rope tightened around his waist and he shouted as something reddish-orange splashed next to him.

"Captain!" someone called and Ciel focused on Sebastian.

"Keep steady," Sebastian shouted and he leaned his weight into the helm to straighten the ship out. The wind continued to buffet the sides and the sails snapped. "Stay alert. We're heading into the heart of the storm."

Ciel swallowed hard and he looked at the black markings on his hand, hoping that they would work. Sebastian claimed that they would deter the lightning from striking them by giving them the same charge as the lightning. The marks covered random spots on the ship as well and so far, they had escaped any bolts of lightning.

Knock on wood.

Another droplet fell from the clouds and splattered against the spot next to Ciel. He stared at it in horror and before he could voice his concern, the skies opened up. Fire fell from the tinted clouds and the flames hit the wood with a hissing noise. Surprised shouts filled the air and Ciel swatted at the flames as they enveloped his body.

Panic overtook his mind and he screamed along with several other people. His nerves stood at attention, feeling every droplet of fire as it splashed over his body and Ciel opened his mouth to scream in pain. Only to close it before a sound left his mouth.

He stared at his arm and brought it up for closer inspection. The flames pounded against his body, but they didn't bring pain with them. Rather, the touch felt more like a gentle beat against his skin. Warm and enveloping, Ciel understood now why Sebastian had them shed all their clothes but undergarments. He could feel the heat sinking into his body and sweat beading up along his upper lip.

His eyes darted to Sebastian and the questions that had once welled up inside him slowly ebbed away. Sebastian had told them they would head into a firestorm and had them drink the golden liquid. He had told them all along what would happen but like a fool, Ciel had trouble believing him.

He didn't know how the liquid prevented them from burning or catching fire, but Ciel didn't bother to question it. Asking would only take the legend away from Sebastian's person and that was the last thing Ciel wanted. There were something's that they couldn't explain, especially when it came to Sebastian. It was what made him so famous.

The fire fell harder and continued to hiss as it touched the retardant that coated the ship. Ciel turned his palm up and watched as a flame landed on his hand. It burned hotly, but it didn't hurt and Ciel stared at it until it eventually burned out.

Even watching the spectacle around him, Ciel had trouble believing what he saw. It didn't seem possible, flames falling from the sky like drops of rain, yet here they were. They moved right through the impossible and unbelievable. The very thing that people claimed as myth, but they plowed through the very storm.

It almost made Ciel laugh and if the situation weren't so dangerous, he probably would've. As it was, the groaning of the ship and the creaking of the sails reminded him that this was no holiday park ride. Their lives danced on the line and Ciel could see Sebastian's grim face as they continued to fly through the violent clouds.

The wind whipped his coat about his body and Ciel wondered how Sebastian could stand the added heat. Even with the bare amount of clothes on, sweat trickled down Ciel's skin and he felt the touch of heat around him. Yet Sebastian hadn't shed a single article of clothing and if the warmth bothered him, he didn't show it.

Next to him, Faustus stood as still as a statue - barely moving despite the rough wind. His mouth moved though as he talked with Sebastian, no doubt giving him the navigation route they needed. It looked hard enough to keep the storm from stealing the ship and Ciel couldn't imagine trying to navigate at the same time.

A panicked shout behind him had Ciel turning around quickly. The man next to him frantically smacked his undergarments and Ciel could see them smoking. He shuffled over to him and quickly helped the man extinguish the fire. "How did this happen?" he shouted. The contents in the vial should've prevented this from happening.

The man shook his head. "I don't know. I took the drink just as the Captain said." His stopped and his face drained of blood. "But it didn't sit well with my stomach and I had to use the bathroom just before we reached the storm."

"We need to get you below deck," Ciel said and his eyes glanced up at Sebastian. He could see him fighting against the storm, the wind trying its best to capture control from him but he held strong. "Captain!" he called.

Crimson eyes flickered down to him and Sebastian said something to Faustus that Ciel couldn't hear. They switched places and Sebastian moved deftly down the steps.

"What's going on?" Sebastian shouted over the roar of the wind.

"He didn't digest the contents you gave us," Ciel answered, noting for the first time that Sebastian didn't wear a safety rope. "His undergarments caught fire earlier."

Sebastian pointed to the steps. "Get him inside the hull," he said and gripped the railing as the ship shuddered against the storm. He turned to look up at Faustus. "Keep her steady, Faustus."

Faustus shouted something in reply but the wind snatched the words away. Lightning flashed brightly overhead and the flames fell harder, landing around them with no sense of pattern. Sebastian pushed at his shoulder as the man cried out in pain as the flames licked against his skin.

"Get him down below, now!" Sebastian hollered.

Ciel nodded and they stumbled towards the steps. He fell to his knees before the hatch and scrambled to find the handle. His fingers finally brushed against the inset ring and he tugged at it, but the hatch wouldn't budge. "I can't get it open," he shouted to Sebastian.

Sebastian hurried over to their side, somehow keeping his footing despite the rolling deck. Together, they heaved at the door and Sebastian cursed under his breath. "It must not have dried properly from the retardant before it closed," he said as he climbed back to his feet. He grasped the ring once more and tugged harder, the wood groaning before the hatch finally sprung open.

Ciel hurriedly pushed the man into the small opening and cut the rope before Sebastian slammed the hatch shut. "There," Ciel said and breathed a sigh of relief.

Crimson eyes flicked towards him and Sebastian started back to the steps. "Keep an eye out for any more trouble," he said and mounted the first step before turning around to look at him. "And let me know if you see anything again."

"Will do," Ciel answered as the wind buffeted them again.

From above, Faustus shouted something before a lightning bolt streaked down from the clouds. It grazed the side of the ship and the energy from the bolt sent the _Zephyr_ swaying dangerously. It tipped to the side and Ciel scrambled to grab onto the handrail that led up the steps. His chest coiled with it harshly and something red fluttered in front of him before vanishing over the railing.

"Captain!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian's body pitched over the edge of the ship. He stretched his arm out, hoping in vain that he could reach Sebastian, but the inky darkness had already swallowed him from Ciel's view. Several hands grabbed him, pulling him away from the dangerous railing as the ship continued to roll and shudder. He fought against them, still seeing wide crimson eyes stare up at him as Sebastian fell. "Sebastian," he hiccupped.

"Tanaka!" a sharp voice called and Ciel's head jerked up to the main deck. Faustus stared down at them as Tanaka came forth and despite the situation, his face looked calm. "Take the helm."

Tanaka's eyebrows furrowed. "Faustus?" he asked.

Claude smirked. "Don't make me repeat myself, Tanaka. Steer her steady through the storm, we're through the worst of it and she'll hold." He climbed up on the railing and stood on the thin strip of wood with surprising ease despite the pitching ship. "We'll meet up with you at the next town," he said and without waiting for a response, jumped from the ship.

His body vanished into the rolling black below them by the time Ciel made it to the railing again. The flames continued to fall as underneath the clouds, a loud rumbling noise sounded even louder than the thunder and shook the very heavens around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! ^^ Thank you for the support and wonderful words :3

**Warnings**: Language, light smut, unbetaed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

_Fear the crimson dragon and pray for the white._

The words tumbled around like cascading rocks in Sebastian's mind, striking against him roughly. Something about the words though caught his attention and he struggled to remember why they sounded off.

_Fear the crimson dragon and pray for the white._

He had heard the words a thousand times over, ever since he was a young child. But still, something nagged him and told him that it wasn't right. That something was off.

Something gold flashed through his mind before the darkness swallowed it whole. The saying floated past him again, echoing its same words as it had for hundreds of years. Sebastian reached out and caught the falling words. He held them lightly in his hands and examined them before he spoke over their loud voices that demanded attention.

Fear the golden dragon, keeper of treasures.

Fear the golden dragon.

Sebastian gasped and his eyes snapped open. Bright light assaulted them and he squeezed them shut once more. A headache pounded in his temples and he groaned softly, every noise making the pain that much worse. He kept his eyes firmly shut and shifted carefully, trying his best to judge where he was.

Something soft and giving propped up his head, and he felt warm. He concentrated harder, stretching out his senses for any further hints that would aid his search. Somewhere in front of him, water dripped steadily into a thin stream, the liquid rushing over the rocks. A cool breeze drifted across his body on occasion, letting him know that there was a source of fresh air.

His eyebrows furrowed as something behind him moved and jarred his body. A rush of warm air fanned over his body, smelling slightly of smoke and spices. Carefully, Sebastian opened his eyes and swore loudly as the soft light overtook his vision. He blinked rapidly to clear his sight and slowly, his surroundings came into view.

He was in a cave, that part came to his attention first. It explained the running water and cool air that he had discovered earlier. Torches mounted into the stonewalls, providing light in a primal way but did little to offer anything other than light. Sebastian shivered and shifted closer to the large heat source behind him.

Large piles of gold coins sat in heaps near the wall, the odd trinkets scattered throughout them. Further beyond that, old books and tomes filled heavy oak bookcases to their capacity and several more sat stacked next to the shelves.

Sebastian turned his attention away from the various objects that filled the cave. It looked more like a hoarder's collection than the vast amount of treasure it truly was. "What a mess," he mumbled and sat up carefully, the thick blanket that had covered him earlier slipping off his body to pool at his waist.

Behind him, a loud snort sent his hair blowing in his face and Sebastian smoothed back the unruly locks. His eyes darted to the ground and his hand shifted back until it bumped into something hard and scaly. He looked at it, quickly placing the object as a foot – or rather a clawed foot – from a large creature.

Long, sharp ebony claws dwarfed his hand and slowly, Sebastian shifted to look over his shoulder. "I should've known," he muttered under his breath and carefully turned to face the black colored dragon.

Amused eyes looked back at him and Sebastian dragged the blanket up around his shoulders, all too aware of his nudity. "Do not bother," the dragon said flippantly. "I undressed you and it is not something I have not seen before."

"Still," Sebastian said and looked down, noting that he had slept on a makeshift bed made from multiple furs. He touched the soft pelts carefully, grateful that they had kept him off the cold and hard cave floor. "I'm assuming you are responsible for this?"

The dragon looked pleased with himself. "I am," he said and his wings shifted. "I even protected you while you slept and offered you some of my warmth. You curled up next to me without any problem." His lips curled, showing off sharp teeth.

Sebastian stared at him but found no fear in the bared teeth. He had slept next to a dragon – or rather, he had used it for a pillow and a heater – and it hadn't killed him. As it said before, it had protected him and Sebastian knew that killing him was the last thing on its mind. Especially with how it arched around him. A familiar gesture of a mother protecting and caring for her young.

"I am in your debt," Sebastian said finally and leaned his head against the black scales without fear. His headache had started to ebb away but he could still feel it lingering in his temples. It pulsed in time with his heart and he felt his injuries protest with each beat.

"If I did not know any better," the dragon rumbled deep within his throat and Sebastian looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "I would say that you like doing this sort of thing."

Sebastian scoffed. "Yes, because I love tossing myself over the edge of my ship and plummeting to the depths below," he drawled.

The dragon chuckled and his large wings shifted against his back. "That was not what I meant, Sebastian."

"Then perhaps you should make yourself clear," Sebastian answered.

"I meant that you must enjoy this," the dragon said and gestured between them with his head. "My saving you and all the consequences that will come from it."

Slowly, Sebastian stood up and the blanket slipped from his shoulders. He shuddered in the cool morning air and he looked away from the black dragon. "Why do you have to live in a cave? It's always so cold."

The dragon climbed to its feet and stretched its body and wings. "It is large enough to keep my vast treasure," he answered and a long tongue came out, licking up the expanse of Sebastian's back. "But there are other ways of staying warm."

Sebastian turned around and an irritated look crossed his face. "I'm still recovering from our session the other night, Claude" he chided and reached forward to grab the dragon's head. Golden eyes stared back at him, looking far too smug for Sebastian's liking. "Fear the golden dragon," he muttered and stroked the hard scales under Claude's eyes.

A dragon's scales didn't determine its color, but rather its eyes did. The scales merely reflected what color hair they had when they walked about in human form. It could change as easily as the seasons. But the eyes remained the same, in both dragon and human form. The eyes were all seeing.

His hand continued to move down Claude's body, tracing the strong muscles until he reached the large wings. "You jumped after me last night," he said.

"I did," Claude answered and shrugged his shoulder. "I think you know the price that comes from me saving your life the way I did."

Sebastian didn't answer and continued his exploration. He didn't get to see Claude in his dragon form as often as he would've liked, for obvious reasons. Ash had a high price on a dragon's head, dead or alive. Having Claude fly around in the open would draw attention and trouble their way. And Sebastian preferred Claude alive and well, compared to the alternative.

He grunted when Claude shoved at him with his snout and he stumbled back several steps onto the large bed. Why Claude didn't put him on the actual bed in the first place, Sebastian didn't know. But he had a suspicion that he wanted Sebastian to wake up the way they had. With Claude in his dragon form and Sebastian clinging to him for warmth and protection while he slept. It gave the dragon a heady sense of power over him and Claude wasn't one to back away from that tempting gesture.

Now that he was awake though, he would want to collect on their deal in comfort. And that meant a plush bed compared to furs on the cave floor. Not that Sebastian would complain. His body already ached and having to deal with a stone floor wasn't high on his priority list. The soft bedding felt heavenly against his back and Sebastian stroked the fabric below him.

Claude had collected an expansive amount of treasures throughout his long life. Unfathomable riches surrounded him and Sebastian knew that Claude had more caves tucked away throughout the islands. It led for comfortable living despite staying in a cave and the bedding the covered the bed was of the highest quality.

But by far, Claude's favorite piece of treasure was Sebastian.

He always had been, ever since their first encounter all those years back. Back when Sebastian was just a child.

Stories had always surrounded Sebastian, ranging from truth to fiction. He was the pirate captain who openly defied the current monarchy. The captain who talked and dealt with the Legends, the one who walked amongst them without fear and worry, and in return, they accepted him as their own. Rumors constantly spread that Sebastian was a child of the fae, or had magical blood.

He let the rumors spread, knowing that they held power and further grew his reputation. Let everyone think he summoned a dragon when he was only thirteen or that he dabbled in the dark arts. Only he knew the truth – bar Claude of course – and they both found amusement at the stories that floated around him.

"You're smiling," Claude said as he stalked to the bed.

"Just thinking," Sebastian answered and watched as Claude's form melted away around him as he walked. The scales bled into pale skin and inky jet hair cascaded around his face, while golden eyes never once looked away from him.

Sebastian fought the urge to squirm on the bed or even run, knowing that it wouldn't make things better for him. Claude would just give chase and things would turn violent once more. But the feral and hungry look in Claude's eyes never failed to make him shudder. And at the same time, it never failed to send lust and arousal trickling through his body at the sight.

Claude knelt on the bed and gracefully prowled over him. He moved like a predator and Sebastian knew he was one. A strong one that ruled the skies and sparked fear in more than just humans. "What could you possibly think about at a time like this?" Claude purred and a warm hand came up to rest on his thigh.

"How all of this came to pass," Sebastian answered as Claude pushed him down onto the bedding. The thick but soft covers cradled him in their grip and his eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch. "How we first met and how it led to our current position."

A low chuckle left Claude's mouth and his hand slipped up Sebastian's body. "You're still as wild and full of spit-fire as the day we met," he said. "I knew I made the right choice with you."

Sebastian snorted. "You stalked me as a child," he said and his breath hitched as Claude accidently brushed over a still tender wound. "Ah, easy," he breathed.

Claude paused and shifted over him, reaching across the bed to grab a vial filled with something milky and silver. "Drink," he said and pushed the container into Sebastian's hand. "The sunlight we took earlier before the storm will have worn off by now. It's safe to drink the moonlight."

"I'd rather not," Sebastian muttered and Claude gave him a curious look. "I don't want to have my body numb," he muttered lowly.

A smirk appeared on Claude's face and he set the vial to the side. "Very well," he said and continued his exploration on Sebastian's body. "And so you know, it wasn't stalking, as you called it. I was protecting my treasure."

Crimson eyes rolled. "By following me around everywhere," he stated. "Honestly, I was only seven at the time and you tricked me into believing you were a human child. How do you justify that?"

Claude leaned down and nibbled along the expanse of his neck. "I told you, I was protecting my treasure. I couldn't very well spirit you off at that age, now could I? Even I'm not that horrible." He pulled back and gave Sebastian a pointed look. "Besides, it proved rather beneficial that I stayed so close to you. What with the attack and all."

Sebastian fell silent and stared at a spot over Claude's shoulders, memories swirling like storm clouds. He knew Claude had a point and if it weren't for his instinct and desire to protect his treasure, Sebastian's life would've taken a vastly different route. He just wished Claude didn't have to say it so bluntly.

He couldn't easily forget that day when the raiders came to his town and pillaged it. Fires swallowed the buildings whole and Sebastian could still feel the heat from the flames. Could still hear the screams of pain and panic throughout his home. He lost his mother in the attack and caught the eye of the leader. They pulled him kicking and screaming onto the ship. And in Sebastian's frantic struggle to get free, he cried for Claude's help.

Claude descended with all the ferocity that a dragon possessed and struck with a viciousness that left people talking about the attack for years to come. He tore apart the ship and sent all on board spiraling down into the depths – a fate worse than death. The haunted souls that lurked below the islands would slowly feast on their bodies, eating them alive and tearing apart their souls.

The attack led to the first of many rumors that followed Sebastian, claiming that he had summoned the dragon to protect him. No one knowing the truth that Claude had merely acted on his primal instincts, racing to protect a treasure he had staked claim to years before.

Following the attack, Claude kept him on the outskirts where no one would bother them. Through the five years that Sebastian stayed with him, he learned the ways of the Legends and grew close to many of them. They accepted him into their family and it only further spurred the rumors surrounding him.

A soft hand touched his face, pulling him from the whirlwind of his thoughts and Sebastian blinked up at Claude. "I'm sorry," Claude muttered and traced a spot under his eye. "I didn't mean to bring it up that way."

Sebastian didn't say anything, knowing that apologies from Claude came about less often than an eclipse. He accepted the rueful words and leaned into Claude's touch to let him know that he forgave him. While the memory of the event still hurt, Sebastian had accepted that it had happened. He couldn't change the past and the only thing he could do was move forward.

"I will always protect you," Claude said fiercely and his teeth flashed briefly.

"I know," Sebastian said and reached up to cup Claude's face. "Of that, I've never had any doubt. You've always stayed by my side, no matter what. My strong and powerful dragon."

Claude puffed up on himself, looking pleased and Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the look. "You didn't always think that way," Claude said and lowered his body to rest between Sebastian's thighs, his hands lazily trailing up and down his sides. "If I recall correctly, you hated and feared me at first."

Sebastian scoffed. "Of course," he said. "I had just lost my family and my home, only to have a dragon capture me and spirit me away. Then said dragon tells me that I can't leave because I'm his treasure and I find out that my longtime friend was actually a dragon. I think anyone would feel a little confused after all that."

"But I took care of you," Claude protested and he actually looked a little hurt. "I gave you the best life I could and tried to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"You did," Sebastian answered. "I never said I didn't enjoy it or appreciate it. But for the first few months, I didn't know what to think."

Claude sniffed. "At least I didn't coerce you into anything. I could've easily taken advantage of you given the situation. You were young and impressionable. I could've done anything to you," he purred and gave Sebastian a suggestive look.

Sebastian laughed loudly. "Victoria would've had your head if you even thought about doing that," he said, referring to the current head of the dragon clan. The purple dragon had taken an instant liking to Sebastian from the moment Claude brought him back and made sure that Claude didn't do anything to harm him. "I don't think you truly had a choice against her."

Claude scowled and he nipped the hollow of Sebastian's neck in retaliation. "She has no sway over me," he snapped.

A pained hiss escaped through Sebastian's clenched teeth and he wisely stayed silent on the subject. Victoria was the one who provided the means for Sebastian to leave when he turned seventeen seasons, four years after coming under Claude's possession. He left Claude to take to the skies, determined to protect the creatures that had suffered under Ash's rule.

It had never set well with Claude though. He was the golden dragon, protector of treasures. To let his favorite treasure go wasn't in his instincts, especially when Sebastian faced the threat of death daily. They had argued long and vehemently over it until Victoria intervened, giving them an ultimatum.

Sebastian could leave and build his own crew, provided Claude went with him. It satisfied both of their desires, if not in a roundabout way. While Claude was less than happy that Sebastian could roam free, it gave him the chance to stay next to his side and protect him from whatever dangers wished to harm him.

It also led to the current deal between them.

"No," Sebastian said softly and tangled his fingers through Claude's hair. "She doesn't. She merely led the way to the current path we walk now."

Claude growled lowly. "You like her better," he rumbled.

Sebastian shook his head and tightened his grip. "Victoria has nothing on you. You are my dragon, just as I am your treasure. She can never change that or come between us." He paused. "I have always been your treasure and I wouldn't have accepted our deal from anyone else."

A pleased noise left Claude's mouth and his fingers brushed lightly over Sebastian's nipples. "And I think it's time I collect on that deal," he purred.

"Take what you will," Sebastian murmured as Claude's mouth descended on his torso. "I'm yours."

No amount of running would change that fact and Sebastian had long since accepted it. Claude owned him, both bodily and emotionally – even though Sebastian kept the latter a secret. He had given himself freely to Claude on his eighteenth birthday, consummating their deal. A deal that Claude would protect Sebastian and help him with whatever he needed. In exchange, Sebastian had to repay the favor, through whatever means Claude wished. Usually, it was the sexual means.

Victoria had protected Sebastian from Claude when he was a teen. Including protecting him from any sexual means until he reached a proper age. Sebastian assumed it stemmed from the fact that she couldn't bear fledglings anymore and saw Sebastian as one, but he never complained.

But it didn't stop him from pitching the deal to Claude, letting him interpret the meaning however he wished. Claude never hesitated and the evening Sebastian turned eighteen, he staked a powerful claim over Sebastian. He marked him, inside and out, making sure that everyone knew for certain who he belonged to. Making sure everyone knew that he was off limits.

And it inflated Claude's ego to know that he was Sebastian's first, last, and only lover.

Their deal had spanned over the years, five years and counting. In that time, Sebastian had rose as the infamous pirate captain while Claude stood firmly at his side, securing his power. And at night, they would come together again under the sheets of his bed as Claude collected from their deal. As they did now.

With Sebastian's fall over the edge, Claude had jumped after him to save his life. And in turn, Sebastian had to repay the favor.

He quivered as teeth found his nipple, teasing it and bringing it to attention with careful motions. Claude's free hand circled around the other one and Sebastian's back arched off the bed as pleasure rippled through his body. His toes curled against the soft sheets and he reached up to tangle his fingers into Claude's hair once more.

He pressed against Claude's head, silently begging for more and moaned as Claude humored him. A hot tongue swirled around his nipple before teeth nibbled at it. Sebastian's breath caught as a sharp fang dragged over the perked nub and for a second, he wondered if Claude would bite hard enough to pierce the flesh with his teeth.

Claude drew away though last minute and Sebastian puffed out a breath of relief. Slowly, Claude slithered down his chest, leisurely marking his torso and mapping it with a touch that seemed to brand his very soul. His body reacted perfectly to Claude's every touch and like a fine instrument, he sang loudly with each caress against his skin.

"There we go," Claude muttered against his the flat expanse of his stomach. His tongue dipped teasingly into his navel before continuing further. Claude came to a stop against the inside of his thigh and breathed in deeply. "You always smell so damn good," he purred and pressed a light kiss to the spot.

The gentle action caught Sebastian off guard until a sharp pain jolted all the way down his leg and he yelled despite himself. A quick look down at Claude told him that the possessive dragon had bitten him and Sebastian tugged at his hair. "That hurt, bastard!" he shouted and looked at the quickly spreading red stain. Like a rose unfurling, it grew larger and darker with each second, and Sebastian scowled at Claude.

"Apologies," Claude said and opened his mouth to cover the bleeding mark. He sucked carefully at the spot, staunching the bleeding. When he pulled away, red stained his mouth and Sebastian watched as he lazily licked his lips. "You taste divine as well."

Sebastian scoffed. "I'm starting to think you're part vampire," he said and examined the fresh wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it would ache for several days.

A scowl formed on Claude's face. "Don't compare me to the Night Walkers," he said. "Dragons are carnivorous beings. We crave fresh meat and the blood that comes from it. But we don't base our diet on the life force of creatures."

"Then what did you just do?" Sebastian asked as Claude stretched over him for a vial of oil.

"I marked you," Claude answered easily. "Your fragile human nose can't detect the pheromones in the world around you, so you have no idea how delectable you smell. Marking you there covers your scent with my own so everyone knows you belong to me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and vaguely shook his head. "I should've known," he muttered and dropped back to rest on the bed again. He turned his head to nuzzle the soft sheets as Claude once again paid attention to his body.

Claude would never pass up the chance to mark him anyway possible. Every gesture he made ensured that it spoke of dominance or ownership, and word had spread quickly throughout the outer islands. No creature would dare risk Claude's wrath by trying to steal him away. While a human could turn into a fun toy, it wasn't worth the anger that Claude would bestow on the creature who stole from him.

The only thing that posed a threat – ironically enough in Sebastian's opinion – was humans. They didn't know about Claude's claim to him and simply assumed that Sebastian didn't have a significant other. So Claude made sure to leave bite marks and bruises in obvious places so others could see that Sebastian belonged to someone.

Whether people knew or guessed about their relationship, Sebastian didn't know. If they did, no one said anything and Sebastian figured that they didn't want to draw his anger.

It didn't bother him and Sebastian carefully guarded his secret about Claude. So long as no one knew the truth, they could continue without problem. But the moment someone came too close to the truth, they would find Sebastian's cutlass through their heart. He would kill anyone who discovered the truth about Claude, lest they try to harm him.

Just as Claude protected Sebastian, so too did Sebastian protect Claude.

A low hiss left his mouth as Claude pressed his fingers into him, his lower regions still sensitive from their activities the previous night. Claude lightened his touch and a warm mouth descended against his. Sebastian's lips parted easily and their tongues met with a gentleness that betrayed their true natures.

Sebastian would never admit it aloud – although he had a feeling Claude already knew, smug bastard – but he thoroughly enjoyed kissing Claude. He also wouldn't admit how much he relished the times that their bodies came together – not so much for the pleasure it brought, but for a different reason. Each time brought a sense of relief to him and it made him feel safe and protected.

He would rather cut off his own tongue though than admit that to Claude.

They pulled apart and Claude carefully started to move his fingers. "How's that?"

A low hum left his throat and Sebastian nodded his head. "Just like that," he said, eyes slipping shut as he lost himself to the languorous feeling.

He could tell tonight would turn out differently compared to other times. The cautious way Claude moved around him and treated his body already spoke of the change. While the times weren't often, they still happened and Sebastian yearned for the moments when they moved slow and sensually against each other.

It made their intricate relationship feel normal and if Sebastian closed his eyes during it, he could almost pretend that Claude cared for him in return. The dream was a fleeting one though and Sebastian knew that he had cursed himself for hoping for it. Claude would never feel the same way, even if at times his touch turned to adoration and filled with affection.

Because Claude was a dragon. Not just a dragon, but the golden dragon. He was the protector of treasures and Sebastian knew he had treasures wide and vast. Sebastian was just another piece among the millions, still shinny and new. But a day would come when Claude found something newer and shinier to occupy his time.

When that happened, he would fall from favor and no doubt spend the remainder of his years wandering through the caves of Claude's collection. Free from their deal, yet never free to leave. Even if Claude cast him aside for another pretty trinket, he still belonged to him. Treasure once found never left a dragon's hold.

He would have to watch from afar as Claude fawned over his new piece of treasure. Be it an inanimate object or another person. Either would hurt, but the latter would kill Sebastian. Even the simple thought had his heart racing and his chest heaving. He feared the day that would happen and Sebastian had a feeling it would come soon.

For years he had stayed under Claude's eye and had remained his favorite. But that feeling could only last so long. All treasure eventually lost its shine and turned to rust. Sebastian's time was no doubt at hand.

And the thought hurt more than any of the numerous wounds that littered his body.

Crimson eyes blinked as a heavy weight settled on his chest. The cave swam before him, making Sebastian realize the hot liquid that crept to the corners of his eyes. He furiously rubbed them away before looking down his torso, noting that Claude had pressed his head against his chest. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Your heart started to race uncontrollably," Claude answered and golden eyes flickered up to look at him. "And you had started crying. What's wrong, are you hurt?"

Sebastian shook his head and his cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I'm fine," he said harsher than he meant.

Claude scowled and lifted up his head. "Those two actions suggest anything but fine," he stated and Sebastian could feel his fingers still inside him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Sebastian stated. "It's nothing, just drop it."

Amber eyes narrowed but Sebastian held their glare with one of his own. Finally, Claude clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Stubborn pirate," he hissed and started to move his fingers again. But despite his supposed anger, his touch remained gentle.

It did nothing to ease Sebastian's troubled mind and his thoughts lingered. They gnawed at his mind and Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut once more, hoping to rid himself of the cruel words. They had started coming far too often for his liking, striking in the silence of the night when he slept next to Claude or during a peaceful lull in the afternoon.

Every day the sun rose and set marked another day closer that Claude would find something new. The thought turned into something he couldn't shake and Sebastian chewed his lip to keep himself distracted.

A finger brushed against his prostate and he moaned loudly in pleasure. It helped chase the thoughts away and Sebastian shook as Claude teased him further, letting himself fall into the new feelings. He focused on them, wanting to remember each touch and caress Claude gave him in case it was his last.

Sebastian sighed heavily as Claude withdrew his fingers and then slicked himself up. He was about to ask Claude how he wanted him when hot hands grasped his legs and wrapped them around a firm waist. "This way," Claude said to him, his slicked cock grinding against Sebastian's ass.

He hummed his agreement and Sebastian reached up to drape his arms around Claude's neck. The position felt intimate and Sebastian shivered at the closeness of it. Teeth found the underside of his jaw and nibbled at it as Claude pushed his hips forward, their bodies coming together once more.

Sebastian's breath left him in a single gust and he tightened his grip around Claude, pulling him closer. He would never tire of the feeling of joining with Claude in such an intimate way. It made his heart pound against his chest and his stomach clench. At another point in his life, his mother would've called the feeling love, but Sebastian found it cruel that he had fallen victim to a one sided love. The fates must hate him.

Pleased noises left Claude's mouth as he started to move, slowly at first and then quicker. His breath fanned next to Sebastian's ear, letting him hear each pant and moan that Claude made. It told him how much Claude enjoyed their coupling and Sebastian rocked to meet his thrusts. If the other enjoyed it, Sebastian loved it.

"Ah, Claude," he groaned and clutched him tighter. His fantasy started to swallow him whole again, fed by the almost loving touches that Claude shared upon his body. Every action screamed devotion and affection, yet Sebastian doubted they felt the same thing.

He keened as Claude sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck and cried for more. Claude happily obliged, his hips moving harder and faster as their bodies continued to slip against each other. They formed a dance of tangled limbs. Sweaty and slick, they clung to each other as their bodies bowed and arched with tightening pleasure.

Colors exploded behind Sebastian's eyes and he panted heavily, sensitive nerves shooting desire all throughout his body. It made him sing and Claude responded in turn. Their voices matched, curling around each other the same way their bodies did until Sebastian couldn't separate the two of them.

The pressure inside his body continued to build, coiling tighter and drawing each muscle taunt. He was a string that would snap under the simplest of touches and when Claude's hand found his straining erection, he shouted his release for all to hear. It tore at his throat, but Sebastian could hardly bring himself to care. Not when Claude pressed against him so intimately. So lovingly.

His body shook as Claude sought his own completion and against his better judgment, Sebastian pulled him down for a heated kiss. He knew that clinging to Claude the way he did would only make things difficult when the time came, but he couldn't stop. Let him enjoy what he had now before it would stay lost to him in the time to come.

His name fell repeatedly from Claude's lips and hips jerked frantically before stilling as Claude found his release. The feeling had Sebastian quivering and his muscles grew slack. Lazily, his legs dropped down from Claude's waist and Sebastian's hand skimmed down his arm before falling onto the bed.

He hummed as Claude lapped at the cooling sweat on his body and tilted his head back as searching lips worked their way up. "Perfect, as always," Claude said.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Is that way you're still hard?"

Claude's answer came in the form of a smirk and his hips rolled forward again. "One more time," he purred and captured Sebastian's mouth before he could argue.

Not that Sebastian had any plans to protest.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

"Perhaps we should just stay here for the rest of time," Claude mused aloud and drew small circles along Sebastian's back. "Just forget the world and enjoy each other's company."

Sebastian looked up at him, his features tired but his eyes burned with energy. "You know I can't do that," he said. "Not until the current family falls from power and the proper one sits atop the throne once more."

Claude grunted. "You fight a losing battle," he said and reached lower, rubbing Sebastian's lower back. He drew a pleased noise from Sebastian as he kneaded the sore muscles.

"That may - mhm right there – be, but with each fight we win, the Legends grow stronger," Sebastian said softly. "Soon they'll rise and join the fight themselves. My actions merely give them the foothold they need."

"I wish you wouldn't," Claude muttered but didn't elaborate his reasoning. Sebastian already knew them.

They fell silent, Claude still dutifully massaging Sebastian's back. It had his eyes drooping and Sebastian sighed, his breath ghosting across Claude's chest. He needed a bath, his body covered in various bodily fluids, but the bed felt too comfortable to move. Already, he could feel the touches of sleep against his conscious he looked up as a hand settled in his hair.

"Sleep, if you wish," Claude said and idly rubbed at his scalp. "I'll take care of you."

Sebastian leaned into the touch and his eyes slipped shut. "I know," he muttered. "We need to meet up with the _Zephyr_."

Claude clicked his tongue. "And we will. But first you need to rest. You're body has run itself ragged the past few days."

Crimson eyes opened and Sebastian gave him a lazy look. "I wonder whose fault that is," he drawled.

Lips curled into a pleased smirk, but Claude didn't say anything. His fingers continued to move, coaxing Sebastian to succumb into the depths of sleep. As much as he didn't want to leave, he knew that Sebastian wanted to join up with his crew again. A small of him would worry about his ship and crew, concerned if they made it through the storm or not.

Of that, Claude had no doubt, but Sebastian would want to see the results for himself. Claude admired that Sebastian felt so strongly for his team, and no doubt, it helped create strong ties of loyalty, but it proved infuriating at times.

Claude firmly blamed Victoria for getting the idea in Sebastian's mind. But Sebastian remained determined and wanted nothing more than the Legends to have their old life back.

He looked down at Sebastian, noting that he had finally fallen asleep and he sighed softly. Their current life proved dangerous and Claude had made it his sworn duty to protect Sebastian. Humans were already weak creatures, but the path Sebastian picked put him in even more danger than any other human.

The deal Sebastian struck with him only made the situation that much sweeter. He had always craved and wanted Sebastian wholly, but Victoria adamantly stuck to her choice that he wait. In the end, having Sebastian come to him added a pleasant flavor to the deal and Claude eagerly lapped it up.

His hands paused briefly in their massage and Claude brushed back dark locks to look at Sebastian's face. The tears that had fallen earlier had dried up and his face showed no signs of emotional distress anymore. What had caused it though, Claude didn't know. It frustrated him and he tilted Sebastian's head up to lay a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

Eventually he would decipher the secret that Sebastian kept from him. He cared far too much for Sebastian to see him hurt in any sense of the term. Whether physically or emotionally, he would protect him no matter what.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

The wind snapped at the sails as the _Zephyr_ approached the island, Tripoli. The crew ran around on the deck, preparing for the arrival at the dock and Ciel did his best to stay out of the way. He stood on the upper deck, watching everyone tend to the ship while Tanaka stood next to him. Two days had passed since they left the storm and the absence of the Captain and Faustus had everyone on edge.

No one knew if they lived or not, although it remained highly unlikely to survive falling over the edge. To come back was unheard of and while everyone clung to the thin shred of hope, everyone knew it wouldn't come true. No one survived going over the edge. It just didn't happen.

Ciel glanced at Tanaka. "Do you believe they'll be there waiting for us?" he questioned.

Tanaka shrugged. "I believe in the Captain," he said simply.

Ciel frowned and turned his attention back to the men securing the rigging. Their backs looked tense and they moved about stiffly, a sure sign of unease as the ship neared the island. Faustus had said they would meet them there, but no one truly knew what would wait them. And if Sebastian never showed up, what would they do?

It seemed wrong to continue without him, yet at the same time, simply abandoning their quest felt just as wrong. Ciel had no doubt that Tanaka would take over as captain, even though he wasn't the first mate. Next to Faustus though, Tanaka knew Sebastian the longest and understood him the most.

He turned from the railing and looked at the sphinx that stood nearby. Her tail flicked back and forth, and she looked anxious. Rarely did the sphinx talk with the other members of the crew, choosing to keep her interactions limited. In truth, it put everyone at ease, as her breed could turn violent and unforgiving. And without Sebastian at her side, no one knew if or when she would turn on them.

Still, Ciel couldn't keep her eyes off her during Sebastian's absence. Her lack of worry and distress over losing Sebastian told Ciel that the Captain had something up his sleeve. She knew something they didn't and he took silent comfort in the fact. If not, she would've turned far more irritable than anyone could imagine.

He stiffened as the sphinx turned to look at him and she blinked slowly before standing up. She stretched her body and her wings lengthened behind her. Claws dug into the wood before she straightened again and trotted over to the railing next to Ciel.

Ciel swallowed heavily as the Legend jumped neatly up onto the wood and gazed at the rapidly approaching port. She stared unblinking at the area and Ciel tried his best not to move, fearing the consequence. However, his nose started to crinkle and before he could help himself, a sneeze tore itself from his nose.

"Oh shit," he swore and then slapped his hand over his mouth as the sphinx looked at him. She held his gaze for a few seconds and her tail twitched once more.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said flippantly and turned her attention back to the dock. "No need to walk on eggshells around me."

Ciel's hand lowered. "Sorry," he said and sniffed, clearing his sinuses.

She laughed, the sound distinctively human. "You're the newest recruit," she said. "The one working in the galley with the cook."

"Yeah," Ciel said. "The Captain put me there until I could learn everything properly. He said that it'll keep me safe and out of trouble."

Her head cocked slightly. "Good logic. My master is a smart man."

Ciel nodded. "He is. I respect and admire him greatly." He looked out to the island. "I'm grateful he let me join his crew."

The sphinx didn't say anything for a while and silence had just started to settle around them when she broke it. "You have a question," she said. "I can hear your heart and mind screaming it. You want to know if he'll be there waiting for us or not."

"I trust the Captain," Ciel said carefully. "But at the same time, do you blame me?"

Soft laughter left her throat. "I suppose I couldn't. But for all the things that surround him and all the impossible things he's done, do you doubt he'll pull through this time?"

Ciel shook his head. "Not truly. But, and I mean no disrespect when I say this." He paused when she turned to look at him again. "At one point though, something will arise that even he can't do. No one is perfect and I'm sure he'll find faults somewhere."

He worried his lower lip as she continued to glare at him and Ciel wondered if he said too much. "I suppose you make a valid point," she said finally. "Everyone, human or Legend, finds a path that they have trouble crossing. He's hit them before and he'll come across them again. But this isn't one of those times."

She leapt from the railing and moved toward the steps. "Keep a steady eye about you, Phantomhive," she purred before vanishing down the steps.

Ciel released a heavy sigh once she disappeared and tried his best to calm his racing heart. He didn't know how Sebastian could face the Legends without fear but he found a new respect for him after talking with the sphinx. He felt as though she could see into his thoughts and soul.

He peered out over the island again, noting that the dock had grown much larger since they started talking. He squinted as they drew closer to the landing bay and his eyes widened in shock at the two people standing on the wooden platform. "No way," he murmured.

Somehow, someway, both Sebastian and Faustus waited for them – just as Faustus proclaimed. Sebastian's coat brushed against his knees in the light wind and the buckles to his belts glittered in the sunlight. His hair looked slightly tussled, no doubt from the wind below, but overall, he looked unharmed.

Ciel's eyes ran over his body again, from the worn boots and tight pants tucked into them, to the crisp shirt. Nothing looked out of place. Nothing to suggest that Sebastian had fallen over the edge of the ship and tumbled down into a world that no one escaped. Yet there he stood, looking no worse for the wear and Ciel could only stare.

An amused smile appeared on Sebastian's lips as the ship finally came to a stop and hurried hands tossed the securing lines. Members of the crew rushed to secure a ramp and he gestured to Faustus with his hand, the rings on his fingers catching the sunlight. Faustus simply smirked and Ciel scowled at the action. A part of him had hoped that Faustus wouldn't make it back, but there he stood. All too proud and smug next to Sebastian.

The ramp settled with a loud noise and Ciel rushed down the steps to the main deck so he could join the crew in welcoming Sebastian back. Shouted questions swirled around them as Sebastian climbed the ramp and he ignored them all in favor of picking up the sphinx that waited for him at the top of the ramp.

She purred loudly and nuzzled his cheek as he stepped onto the deck, Faustus behind him. They talked in low quiet tones before Sebastian turned to them with an amused look. "Now what's all this about?" he asked in mock confusion.

The crew roared the one question on everyone's mind and Ciel joined in the fray. "How did you do it, Captain?"

Sebastian's eyes danced with humor while Claude simply smirked behind I'm. "Easy," he said and his smile grew, a secret hidden behind his words. "I'm just one hell of a captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Next chapter ^^ I hope y'all enjoy it :3

**Warnings**: Language, violence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

The warm sunlight soaked into the fabric of Sebastian's coat, warming him as he walked around Korinth in search of a shop. His sword needed sharpening and he trusted only one person to do the task. The locals called him Undertaker, as he dealt with the dead and matters of death. To everyone else, he looked nothing more than a normal man. But Sebastian knew better.

His time living amongst the Legends gave him insight that scribes would kill to know. The Legends called them Shinigami, Death Gods, and at least two lived on each island. They tended to the souls that passed onto the next world and the near death, guiding them where they needed.

It sounded like a busy job to Sebastian and he didn't envy the Shinigami. He preferred to roam the skies and interact with the Legends. The Legends were family to him and his friends. At least most of them were. A few, such as a handful of Shinigami, detested him for his human blood and firmly ignored him.

They wouldn't tempt Claude's anger or risk his wrath by harming him, but they glowered from afar.

He rounded another corner and slipped down an empty road. The sign proclaiming the Undertaker's shop loomed above him and Sebastian pushed the door open. The scent of embalming liquids and death filled his nose, and Sebastian covered it with his hand. Claude would complain bitterly about the smell when he reached the ship.

Claude pointedly refused to deal with Undertaker, finding the scent of death far too strong on him for his likening. He once claimed that the smell burned his nose and was the one place that Claude wouldn't follow Sebastian. Instead, he had chosen to prowl around the island today, searching wild game that he could hunt before the ship took to the skies once more.

Sebastian let him go without any protest, knowing all too well how much Claude enjoyed the hunt. It also gave him time to himself without Claude tracking his every move. A minor godsend.

"Captain," a cheerful voice sang and a man stepped into the dimly lit room. He grinned widely at Sebastian and leaned against the low counter. "I had wondered when you would stop in my shop."

"Undertaker," Sebastian answered and stepped further into the room. "I trust your business goes well?"

He shrugged. "As well as the death business can go." He laughed again and then beckoned Sebastian closer with his hand. "Come. Let me see what that brute has done to you since our last meeting. And I trust you're here about your sword, hmm?"

Sebastian nodded and slipped the cutlass free from its scabbard. "She's getting a bit worn and I would feel better if her teeth remained sharpened," he admitted and set the sword in question on the table.

A grunt escaped his mouth as the Shinigami tugged him forward and he almost lost his balance. He struggled briefly before settling; knowing all too well that displeasing the Undertaker wouldn't bode well for him. While everyone feared Claude's wrath, they weren't so terribly frightened of him that they couldn't teach Sebastian a lesson if they deemed it.

Cold fingers touched his ear and traced the shell of it, coming to a stop at the very bottom. They toyed with the new pieces of jewelry that adorned his ear and an amused smile graced the Undertaker's lips. "I see you wear some interesting trinkets," he said and gave the first one a small tug. "Crimson to match your eyes and golden for his. That dragon has you marked to the teeth," Undertaker muttered.

He traveled to the opposite ear, finding the same adornments and Sebastian winced at the touch. Understanding flickered through green eyes and the Undertaker released him. Sebastian straightened and brought his hand up to feel the piercings, a new habit he found himself slipping into over the past week.

"They're new, eh?"

Sebastian nodded. "About a week old," he said, easily recalling how Claude had pierced his ears. Sebastian had nearly torn his throat bloody shouting at Claude after it happened; not at all pleased by the way the dragon had gone about it. Honestly, piercing them with his fangs, what was Claude thinking?

The Undertaker ducked below the counter and jars clinked against each other before he reappeared. "I have some salve here that can take away the bite from it." He paused and examined the pieces of jewelry again. "And prevent any infection. A dragon's mouth isn't always the cleanest."

"You should smell his morning breath," Sebastian muttered and the Undertaker cackled with laughter. He accepted the small container of salve that the Shinigami offered him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I always enjoy dealing with you, Captain. I take great pleasure in knowing that my mere presence and smell drive that dragon insane. Revenge if you will." He laughed again and then turned his attention to the sword on the counter. "Now, let's see that sword of yours. I can smell the death on it and judging by it, I can say you had a successful year."

Sebastian smirked. "We met our fair share of sailors from the Royal Navy. She won't stop singing though until she tastes the blood from Ash."

"Aye, but you're getting there," Undertaker muttered as he picked up the sword. He gestured for Sebastian to follow him and they moved to the back of his shop. "Unrest has started to spread throughout the islands since you took up the helm against him. No one ever approved of his 'purifying method'. Most folk are superstitious, especially the older population. They remember a time when we walked freely and interacted without fear."

Sebastian nodded and he took a seat, letting the Undertaker tell his story as he worked. The Shinigami was old, possibly older than Claude was, and knew more about the history of their world than the tomes in the Royal Library. When he talked, Sebastian listened.

"Now that we hide ourselves and certain lines face extinction, they worry about what we'll do when Ash pushes too far," Undertaker continued. "They believe that karma will come back to haunt them after the massive purge that happened in their lifetime. And they fear what will happen when we take to arms, firmly believing they'll wipe us out."

A low hum left Sebastian's throat and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "If they fear an uprising from you so much, then why don't they support Ash's plan more? If he were to wipe everyone out, they wouldn't have anything to fear." He frowned heavily. "Not that I want that to happen though."

The Undertaker clicked his tongue as he pulled the sword away from the wheel. "A few people think that way. I have a list of them if you would like to silence their wagging tongues before you leave."

Sebastian gave a wary smile. "Perhaps next time when the _Zephyr_ is not in port."

"Very well," he muttered and turned his attention back to the sword. "The rest of the people protest the idea of wiping us out simply because they know it could never happen. We blend in too well and in times of strife, we pull back and hide ourselves. Ash may think that he eliminated everyone, but he simply underestimates us. One creature will always remain. We change, we adapt in order to survive. And above all, we're patient beings."

"We have a long life span, one that can stretch across thousands of years," Undertaker continued. "But despite the years that pass, we would never forget the cruelties bequeathed onto us. And once we had enough strength, we would strike with a force that would fell the human race and ensure that they never rise again."

Sebastian wheezed slightly as the pressure in the shop doubled and weighed down against his chest. It suffocated him and he could feel the Undertaker's rolling anger. It crashed against him like waves and threatened to drown him.

The feeling vanished the next moment and his shoulders slumped as he greedily sucked in air. The Undertaker tossed him an apologetic look and Sebastian swallowed a few more mouthfuls of air before answering. "Your anger is understandable," he rasped and then coughed to clear his throat. "But I will make sure that Ash's plans never come to fruition. We will take him down from the throne, I swear it."

The Undertaker chuckled. "Be careful, Captain. Don't promise things to us if you cannot follow through," he cautioned. "We know what you strive for and we are grateful, but even we understand the massive job you have undertaken. No one though will fault you if you cannot accomplish what you sought to do. But as I said, we are grateful."

Sebastian shook his head. "I will try my best though," he said furiously.

"That's all that we ask," Undertaker answered and he cocked his head, a cruel smile creeping across his lips. "And when the time comes that you're ready to deliver the final blow against him, we will join you."

"I look forward to that day," Sebastian purred and reclined in his chair again. "Do you think it's possible to get the people to rebel against him?"

A low hum left the Undertaker's throat as he pondered the question. "I've asked myself that several times," he admitted. "They protest Ash's plans, but they do so quietly. Despite what they believe, they still fear his power. He is their king and his word is law. I feel that they will continue to dislike him silently but never do anything unless they're certain they hold a chance."

Sebastian frowned heavily and he watched the sparks scattered across the floor as metal met the sharpening wheel. "Seems I have even more reason to fight him."

The Undertaker pulled the sword away and held it up to the light, examining the fine edge. "Perhaps, but you've already started the motion. Even if you can't finish this task in your lifetime, you've inspired others and someone will pick up the mantle where you left off. All the people need is a starting point and you've given it to them." He carried the sword over to Sebastian. "Trust me, Sebastian, you've done more already than you can imagine."

Sebastian accepted the sword from the Shinigami and ran his fingers lightly over the flat edge. He could feel the energy resonating in the sword and he pressed his lips to it in a light embrace before sheathing it. He had no need to test the sharp edge; he trusted the Undertaker's skill. Asking to test it would also insult the Shinigami, something Sebastian didn't want.

"Thank you for all your help, Undertaker," Sebastian said and offered a deep bow of respect. "Your skill remains unparalleled and yours stories always wise."

"You flatter me," Undertaker giggled and led his way to the front of his shop. "How soon will you leave port?"

Sebastian glanced at the faint streams of light that pierced the darkened shop windows. "I would like to leave late tonight. It's best to use the cover of darkness to confuse Ash's forces. I've heard rumors that his navy follows close on our heels, only a port behind us."

The Undertaker smirked. "Perhaps it's best to fight them instead of running."

"I had entertained the idea," Sebastian answered, his eyes dancing at the thought of battle. "His swine has kept us on the run for far too long and my men yearn to spill blood before the winter season hits."

"What holds your sword, Captain?"

Sebastian paused and his hand fell to his hip. "Ash's current plan of attack confuses me and I suspect a trap further ahead," he admitted. "Only one ship pursues us. It has followed us since we left Tripoli a few weeks ago and Ash knows all too well that we could take it. I believe that that ship is a decoy, one that will push us into a trap."

A frown settled on the Undertaker's face. "You think he wishes to ambush you at a further port before you reach the Outer Isles?"

He nodded. "The ship that follows us doesn't attack. We could attack it and eliminate it, but I worry if that happens, Ash will take the incentive to attack us directly instead of waiting. He would know that our supplies are less and we have injured. It would make us the perfect target for an attack."

"That's a hard position to be in," Undertaker mused and gave Sebastian a serious look. "Keep your cannons loaded and your powders stocked. If you do engage with the ship that tails you, do so near a port so you can resupply quickly."

"Provided they don't attack us while in port," Sebastian grumbled.

The Undertaker cursed. "Damn that man," he said. "Then your best bet is to make it to the Outer Isles without running into him. He won't chase you past there and the winter months approach quickly, especially on the outskirts. Regroup during the winter and then come back in the spring to strike strong and swift."

Sebastian nodded. "You are wise, Undertaker. Thank you for your council."

The Undertaker gave him a terse nod. "Take care of yourself, Sebastian. And," he hesitated and then pushed forward. "And keep Faustus close to you." He rolled his eyes at the thought and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"I will. May your winter stay short and mild, Undertaker," he said.

"May Boreas favor your sails and may your sword stay sharp," Undertaker answered.

They shook hands and Sebastian shivered briefly at the cold touch against his skin. He gave a final nod of thanks to the Shinigami and made his way out of the shop. The sunlight still shone overhead and Sebastian soaked in the warm touch, letting it thaw his bones as he walked along the streets. He needed to find Claude so they could talk about their next course of action.

He had no doubt that they would run into Ash and he wanted to escape the skirmish with as little casualties as possible on his side. It would require several different strategic plans and hours of pouring over the charts to plot a safer route.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he navigated the streets. He had agreed to meet up with Claude at the local eatery. While Claude wouldn't need to eat anything, Sebastian would want a meal after running around the town all day. Even now, his stomach growled at the thought of food and he hastened his steps.

Spices filled the air as he moved through the market and he kept a close eye on his coins. The venders called out their wares as he passed but he ignored them, knowing that he didn't need anything new. He walked with quick efficiency, his thoughts on what he needed to discus with Claude that he almost passed the dragon without realizing.

He faltered and then came to a stop, his eyes trained on the figure that moved just ahead of him. But it wasn't the mop of black hair that Sebastian stared at but rather the blond head beside Claude. It belonged to a teen, no older than Ciel and he clung to Claude the way a noble held his purse – tight and relentless.

They walked together, the teen gripping Claude tightly and in return, Claude's arm curled around his waist. It kept them close, almost pressed together in an intimate way that had Sebastian's stomach clenching and his heart aching.

He dropped back several paces and followed them quietly. They stayed too far out of earshot for Sebastian to hear their words, but he could easily read the gestures between them and their body language. It screamed of comfort and Claude tolerated the seemingly childish actions without problem. To Sebastian's eye, he looked as though he enjoyed it.

They rounded a corner and Sebastian followed a few moments later. His career as a pirate had long since given him the skills to track his prey stealthily and he prided himself on a near spotless record. The crowd helped him blend in and the various spices around them kept the overwhelming scent of death from reaching Claude. Nothing could give Sebastian away.

Sebastian ducked into a small stall as the duo came to a stop at a vender and he pretended to examine the bolts of fabric. His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach churned violently, threatening to make him ill. He had long since feared this day and now that it seemed upon him; Sebastian found that he could barely think.

He didn't know who the teen was with Claude, but Sebastian recognized the gestures. The way Claude kept close to him and scanned the area around them for any danger. The affectionate gestures and the way Claude held him in a possessive grip. Every gesture, no matter how minute, told of interest. A dragon protected its treasure no matter what, and Claude had finally found a new piece of treasure.

He watched them from the corner of his eye as they examined the pieces on display in front of them. From his angle, Sebastian couldn't tell what they looked at but the teen pointed excitedly at something. Claude bowed his head to look at it before picking it up, letting Sebastian see the object that had caught the teens fancy.

It was a necklace, long and thin on a golden chain. A blue gemstone curled at the bottom of it and Sebastian caught blue eyes looking at Claude anxiously. The teen's eyes matched the gemstone and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath when Claude handed over some coins for it.

The teen bounced excitedly and stood on his toes, pecking Claude's cheek before spinning around. He said something and gestured to the necklace and Claude clasped it into place around his neck. The action earned him another kiss and the teen played with the piece of jewelry, chatting happily. He looped his arm through Claude's and they started to walk again.

"Sir?" a hesitant voice came.

Sebastian's breath came fast and a sharp pain in his lip made him realize he had drawn blood. He sucked on the injury and quickly jerked his head away from the duo. They had vanished long ago into the crowd but Sebastian found that he could still see them standing in front of the stall. The scene played itself repeatedly in his mind and he wished to purge it from his memories.

"Sir?" the voice came again and Sebastian forced himself to focus. He couldn't afford to lose his head right now, not when more important issues pushed for his attention. But it didn't mean that the pain left. It hurt and left a deep wound, one that threatened to become infected and slowly spread throughout his body until it killed him. "Sir, are you going to buy anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, no. This wasn't what I needed," he muttered and stumbled from the small shop.

People milled around him and Sebastian bumped into several figures, drawing annoyed noises from them. Their harsh words and rough treatment helped snap him out of the stupor that clouded his mind and Sebastian ran a hand over his face, willing himself to focus.

He ground his teeth together and strode forward, carefully gliding through the people that walked about the market. He passed by them with all the presence of a ghost. No one would remember him or see him, just the way Sebastian wanted it.

Eventually the crowds thinned and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath as he immerged near the docks. He had gone in the opposite direction of the tavern, leaving Claude and his new treasure far behind. He hated how much it hurt, but Sebastian wouldn't deny that it did. It wasn't that he had fallen from favor. That had never been his reason to stay close to Claude.

No, his reasons stemmed far deeper than that. One that hovered near an emotional level. Claude owned Sebastian wholly, in more ways than he knew. He possessed him bodily, but he also owned him emotionally. As the poets in Venia would say, Claude owned his heart.

The docks swam before him and Sebastian quickly wiped away the liquid that formed in his eyes. He took several deep breaths to steady himself and then looked at the sun. It had sunk lower since leaving the Undertaker's shop and night would fall upon them soon. They had planned to stay another day if they could, but he knew the ship could leave now. Leaving a day early would give them a head start and throw off Ash's ships.

Nodding to himself, Sebastian strode forward and climbed the ramp to the ship. A few crewmembers greeted him and Sebastian glanced at them. "Ready the ship," he said, his voice thankfully strong and steady. "We have all that we need and we're going to push for the Outer Isles. Round up the rest of the crew as quickly and quietly as you can. I wish to leave by nightfall."

"Captain?" one of them asked.

"Rumors are growing of a blockade awaiting us and I fear the longer we stay, the stronger they'll grow. We'll have a fight on our hands no matter what, but I'd rather take them on now when they're weaker," Sebastian said. "Check our provisions and make sure everything is stocked."

They gave an affirmative answer and scurried off to do as he ordered. Sebastian watched them go and turned to climb the steps. He found Tanaka in the galley talking with Ciel and they looked at him as he approached. "Captain."

"We're weighing anchor soon," Sebastian said and Tanaka's eyebrows furrowed. "Tanaka, I'll need you acting as my temporary first mate until we reach the Isles."

Tanaka's frown deepened. "What about Faustus, Captain?"

Sebastian swallowed to steady his voice. "He chose to stay behind," he said and the pain of the words resounded deeply within him. While he would always be Claude's treasure, he wasn't his top concern anymore. It gave him the freedom to move about a little more freely and Sebastian knew Claude wouldn't mind. So long as he didn't try to escape. "Phantomhive, I need you to deliver a letter for me."

Ciel stood up and looked uncertain. "Yes, Captain," he said.

"I'll meet you at the helm when the sun finishes setting, Tanaka," Sebastian said and gestured for Ciel to follow him.

They left the galley and made their way to his quarters. He needed to let Claude know that they had left early and where to find them for now. He didn't know how long Claude would stay behind, courting his new treasure until he could cart it away but Sebastian would deal with that later.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and dipped the pen in ink before he started to write. '_Left early, headed to the Isles. See you when you're ready._' Sebastian scrawled his signature before folding the paper and sealing it with wax. Once done, he turned to Ciel. "Take this to the dock master and tell him to deliver it to Faustus."

Ciel took the letter and nodded before hurrying away. Sebastian called to him before he could reach the doors to his quarters and Ciel paused in the doorway.

"Inform the crew not to bother me until we set sail," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Ciel muttered and slipped away.

The doors closed behind him and Sebastian sank down into his chair. Soot trotted over to him and sat at his feet but stayed quiet despite her burning desire to ask what had happened. His hand fell down to stroke her head and he paused as the action made the rings on his fingers glittered in the faint light.

He hissed in displeasure and stood up. Soot scampered away from his boots and perched on his desk. "Sebastian?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer her at first, choosing instead to grab a wooden box at the bottom of his trunk. He carried it over to the desk and set it down on the surface. With careful movements, Sebastian unlocked the box and opened it, revealing smooth velvet that lined the insides. "I've been replaced," he said quietly and ever so slowly, slipped the first ring off.

Soot didn't say anything as he placed the ring into the soft velvet and then proceeded to take the rest of the rings off. They clinked against each other and Sebastian flexed his fingers, feeling strange without their familiar weight on his hands. He reached up and tenderly eased the earrings from his ears. They joined the rings, shining pieces of metal and gemstones set amongst the red velvet.

"He found someone new," Sebastian whispered and closed the lid with a soft noise. The lock turned in the keyhole and the tumblers clicked together, locking the box. "He doesn't need me anymore."

The words tore at him, cutting deeper than any injury Sebastian had received before. It cut past his skin, tearing it apart like a blade and piercing everything that lay below. It traveled deeper until it stabbed at his heart with quick efficiency until Sebastian felt he would collapse under the pain. Nothing had hurt so badly before and his emotions warred against each other.

But grief and anguish led the race, and Sebastian's legs trembled where he stood. He had known this day would come, but he hoped for more years before it did. To watch Claude become intimate with this new teen would suffocate him and even now, Sebastian didn't know how he would make it through the remaining years of his life. He imagined his mother felt the same way when his father died all those years back.

Something dripped onto the lid of the box, splattering against the surface with a quiet noise. It pulled Sebastian from his thoughts and he stared at the beads of liquid in confusion, uncertain where they had come from. Another fell, followed by a second until he realized they came from him and Sebastian stumbled away from the desk.

The back of his knees hit the bed and Sebastian tumbled back onto the soft mattress. Soot followed him quickly and wasted little time in curling up near him. She purred and nuzzled his neck, trying her best to offer comfort. Sebastian rolled onto his side and pulled her closer, and she licked away a path of tears.

"I will claw his eyes out," she hissed and butted her head against his chest. "It's okay. You didn't need him anyway, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head. "That's not it, Soot," he said, voice quivering. "He was the last thing I had from my life as a child and he's all that I've known growing up. To lose him this way hurts and I know I shouldn't have, but I lo-." The word caught in his throat and brought forth fresh tears.

Soot shifted next to him, eyes filled with compassion. "Oh, Sebastian," she cooed and she curled her body around his as best she could. Nothing could soothe the pain Sebastian felt, but she tried her best and only purred louder when his body wracked with grief.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

Loud cannon fire filled the air, the noise thundering throughout the night. Swords clashed together, the sparks lighting the area around them as they sang death. And people screamed as they died. The noises joined to create a macabre symphony that swirled around the ships and sang a deadly tune.

Sebastian stood in the midst of it, doing his best to defend himself and give orders. His fears of an ambush had grown to fruition and not even two days after their departure, they ran into the blockade. The armada loomed large before them, at least ten ships strong and Sebastian had a feeling that even more lurked beyond that. And he didn't even want to think about the ship that had chased them for the past weeks.

The cannons roared again and the ship shuddered as the heavy balls left the long nines. He couldn't tell whether they hit their mark or not, too focused on slaying the members of the navy that had boarded his ship.

Another one fell to his blade, blood gurgling in his throat as he dropped to the deck. Sebastian moved on, cutting through the sailor with neat precision that came from years of training. They had already felled two ships and currently worked to destroy the a third, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

They would run out of ammunition eventually and their bodies could only fight for so long. He pivoted on his heel to avoid an attack, hissing when the blade scraped against his arm. His blade found the back of their knee and they crumpled to the deck, the toe of his boot finding their head. A sickening crunch sounded underfoot and they stilled.

A flash of red caught his attention. "Brace for impact!" he shouted and dropped to a crouch as the enemy ship returned fire. Most missed but the ship still shook as they passed. "Aim for their mast," he called and pulled the pistol from his belt, firing it at someone trying to board.

Behind him, someone screamed and Sebastian turned around to see one of his men collapse onto the deck, holding a bleeding hand. He lunged forward to protect the man and hot blood splattered across his arm as he thrust the sword into the enemy's body. "Go," Sebastian hissed and pushed his bangs from his eyes as he turned to scan the deck once more.

His shoulders and chest heaved, and he sucked in air as quickly as he could. He could feel the stinging cuts that littered his body and the fatigue that threatened to tear him down. A quick look at the remaining ships had his breath coming harder and Sebastian's legs threatened to give out. They wouldn't be able to fight their way through that. They needed another plan.

He cursed under his breath and flicked the blood off his blade. Of all the times for Claude to find a new treasure, he had to pick now. Sebastian laughed bitterly and brought the cutlass up to block an attack. He found it amusing that even in the chaos of battle; his thoughts still strayed to Claude.

He hadn't seen Claude since the day in the market two days ago and a part of Sebastian even wondered if the dragon had noticed his disappearance. A cruel voice whispered that he didn't. After all, why would Claude bother to worry about him when he had something new to hold his attention?

Sebastian ground his teeth together as a wave of emotional pain crashed against him again. Two days wasn't enough to recovery from the hole that Claude had cut into his chest. But now he had to ignore the gapping injury and push on. His men needed him and Sebastian wouldn't let them down. He would still protect them and carry on his mission.

He grabbed at the anger and pain that swirled about inside him, and pulled it close. Emotions, when wrought the proper way could spur anyone forward. They could provide a seemingly endless source of energy and Sebastian surged on, losing himself to the adrenaline and emotions that ran rampant through his body.

He couldn't afford to feel sorrow or anguish right now. Not in the midst of battle when lives hung on the line. His men would look to him for support and strength, and Sebastian would give it to them. He would guide them through this turbulent time.

Another enemy went down screaming and Sebastian pivoted to avoid a double attack. They came at him together and he stepped back, searching the two forms in front of him for a weak spot. He found it at their sides and he feinted, rolling between them to slice at an open side. Blood spilled to the deck and one of the sailors fell. The other rushed at him and Sebastian met his attack.

Their swords clashed and he glared at the man through the intersection of their weapons. His arms quivered against the strain of holding him back but he pushed harder, slowly forcing him back to the railing. The man seemed to guess his plan and jerked his sword to the side, breaking the stalemate.

He dodged Sebastian's attack and they danced around each other, spinning and pivoting until Sebastian lost himself to the deadly dance. It wasn't until the man kicked him up against the railing that Sebastian could feel how tired his body was. It shook with exhaustion and made him realize how much he had slowed down.

"Filthy pirate," the man growled and raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

It never came and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath as the man simply collapsed on him. He didn't need to look down at the man's chest to see the bleeding wound and he nodded his thanks to Tanaka.

"Any plans, Captain?" he asked as the cannons fired again.

Sebastian grunted as he pushed the dead body off his and shoved it over the edge. They didn't need the extra obstacles on the deck. The dead could still do just as much harm as the living. A shout sounded across the ship as someone shot another sailor trying to board. They tumbled down into the clouds below.

Sebastian watched them, finding their body move in slow motion despite the chaotic fray around them. The clouds swallowed the body whole and the screams grew silent, even though all around him, the fight still raged.

"Tanaka, cover me for a minute," he muttered and raced across the deck. He pushed another sailor out of his way, sending them over the edge and without thought, Sebastian jumped onto the bowsprit. He gazed down at the swirling darkness before squinting out at the remaining ships. "How's our ammunition holding?" he called.

"Steady for now," Tanaka answered as he climbed down. "Do you have a plan?"

Sebastian winced. "A crazy one. But first we have to take down that ship," he said and pointed to the third ship they still fought against. "The others are too far back for now and if we can get rid of this one, I might have a way of getting us out of this mess."

Tanaka glanced at him and gave a wary smile. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this plan of yours, Sebastian?" he asked.

A low chuckle escaped him but it sounded more like a wheeze. "Tell the crew to direct their fire at the central mast. The moment I see it go down, we're leaving."

"And where are we going, Captain?"

Sebastian gave a grim smile. "Down. Tell everyone to brace themselves and keep their wits about them."

He parted ways with Tanaka and joined the fray once more, finding his second wind. He didn't know if his plan would work, but they needed to try something. If not, they faced a deadly fight and Sebastian would rather take his chances with the spirits that lurked below the clouds than the armada.

They left him alone the last time he fell over the edge, hissing at the scent of Claude on him. With any luck, some of Claude's scent still clung to him and Sebastian hoped that some remained from the Undertaker as well. If they smelt the lurking scent of a dragon and death around him, they could possibly leave the ship alone.

Crazy, but he highly doubted that anyone would follow them that far down. Even Ash and his men feared the lost spirits. Sebastian banked on that to keep them safe. At worst, they would have to pull up somewhere else, but for a while, it would give them time to recollect themselves.

The cannons roared once more and the sound of wood cracking met his ears. He looked to see the mast tumbling to the side, crashing down the length of the ship. People on board panicked, running to avoid the thick mast and some jumping ship in fear that the other would sink. The crew responded in turn and Sebastian let them handle it.

He hurried to the helm and looked at the helmsman. "Take us down," he said. The man stared at him as though he lost his mind and Sebastian took a menacing step forward. "Do not make me tell you again," he growled.

"Aye, Captain," the man stuttered and quickly worked the wheel.

Sebastian turned from his and looked out towards the decks. "Brace yourselves," he shouted. "We're going down."

He could see the fear clearly on their faces and he tried to keep his features strong. They would need to draw strength on him now and trust that he knew what the best course of action was. Already, the thin mists that formed below the clouds had started to gather along the decks and Sebastian shivered at the cold air.

"Keep strong men," he said and descended onto the main deck. He toed a dead body. "They have other bodies that are more appetizing than ours. It's easier to take the soul from a dead body than a live one."

They nodded hesitantly and Sebastian watched as one of the spirits approached them as they sank lower. It swirled around the ship, searching for the most powerful soul it could find and came to a stop in front of him. He was the Captain, and as such, he held the highest ranking on the ship. Everyone gave way to him and it led the spirits to believe he had the strongest soul.

It hissed at him, its mouth filled with menacing sharp teeth menacing and Sebastian couldn't even detect eyes on the creature. Its mouth took up the entirety of its face and he repressed a shiver as it screamed loudly in his face. That close, he could see another set of teeth further behind the first before the mouth closed and the spirit vanished.

He nearly collapsed on the deck, his breath falling heavy as someone held him up. "That was terrifying," he said and shuddered.

"But they're staying away from us," the person – Ciel, Sebastian's mind quickly placed – said. "Look."

Crimson eyes darted up to look at the decks, noting that while the spirits caressed the hull of the ship with their touch, they didn't draw any closer. "Toss the bodies overboard, but slowly," Sebastian said as he straightened. "I don't know how long their generosity will last."

One at a time, they tossed the bodies over the edge and waited several minutes to toss another. Sebastian didn't want to know what would happen if they decided to attack and he only hoped they could make it through without problem.

From above a loud noise sounded and he looked up, seeing red burst in the clouds. His eyes widened and he pushed at Ciel. "Incoming," he shouted and cursed as he dodged for cover.

The cannon fire shook the ship and sent it shuddering, and Sebastian could hear the annoyed tones of the spirits. He looked up again and swore loudly as one of the ships descended. It seemed that they had chosen to follow after all, once seeing that the spirits wouldn't touch them.

"Damn them to hell," he cursed. "Prepare to board!"

A cry went up as the ship drew closer and they opened fire quickly. It slowed the enemy down but didn't stop them from crossing over onto their ship and once more, they found themselves fighting. Sebastian shoved Ciel back behind him, herding him to the galley again. He could hear Ciel protesting but he firmly ignored it.

"Captain!" Ciel shouted as a sailor landed in front of him.

Sebastian pushed him away and brought his sword up to defend again. The cutlass sang beautifully despite his shaking arms and he kicked the other man away. They circled around each other, skillfully exchanging blows amidst the clashing of swords and screaming of men.

He paused for a brief moment, noting that the screams had seemed to increase. Sebastian chanced a quick to his right and his heart leapt to his throat, threatening to suffocate him. The spirits had decided that their generosity had reached a limit and their dark mist curled around random people.

"Pull us up," Sebastian shouted to the helmsman and blocked another attack.

The ship pitched sharply and took to the higher skies, the spirits wailing as they rose. The mists vanished around them but death didn't. Despite escaping the mists, the enemy continued to fight and they had to as well. Sebastian neatly dispatched the sailor and turned to survey the situation.

His spirits lowered when he noted that the enemy had flooded his ship with their men. This time they looked to overwhelm them instead of tiring them. They weren't holding back anymore and this time, they truly sought to destroy them in one go. No more picking them off one by one.

He glanced back at Ciel. "Go back to the galley," he said and went to face the decks again. "Bard will protect y–" His word cut off as sharp, hot pain blossomed in his side and his hand instantly fell to the spot. It pulled back red and vaguely, Sebastian could hear the echoing crack of a gun somewhere on the main deck.

"Captain!"

Sebastian stumbled forward and pressed his hand against the wound, his eyes frantically searching for the shooter. He found him standing near the edge of the ship, gun still smoking.

"Demons like you don't deserve a trial," the man shouted, and his face showed fear after experience the spirits firsthand. He reached for the railing to jump ship. "I hope the spirits feast on your flesh and soul."

He vanished from Sebastian's sight as he crumpled to the ground, the pain spreading like a wildfire. The heat licked at his nerves and had him gasping for breath. His vision swam and the tall masts above him seemed to spin. Somewhere, he could hear people shouting his name and hurried steps.

Sebastian struggled to make sense of everything and he blearily stared at a figure as they leaned over him. The dark hair had his heart pounding harder and he reached for them. "Cl-Claude," he breathed.

Claude looked confused and shook his head. "No," he said and Sebastian squinted harder, the murky figure slowly sharpening. "It's Ciel. Phantomhive. We need to get you to the doctor."

Sebastian laughed before doubling over in pain. "Won't make it," he gasped. "Chase them. Get Tanaka," he said, his breath coming shallowly.

Ciel looked distraught and shook his head, refusing to pull away. He pressed a cloth against the wound, but blood already soaked his shirt and spread far faster than they could contain. "We're not letting you die, Sebastian," he choked.

The world pitched around Sebastian, his ears ringing and his vision swimming once more. He shut his eyes to stop the dizzying motion and tried his best to focus on Ciel's voice. Exhaustion tugged at his body but despite the multiple wounds, everything had started to grow numb. He couldn't feel the blinding pressure and Sebastian wanted to slip into the gentle hands that threatened to carry him away from the pain.

He winced as someone pried his eyelids open and his hazy mind recognized Tanaka above him. "Tanaka," he rasped and the air in his chest rattled ominously. "You're Captain now. Train Ciel, he's…protégé."

"Aye, Sebastian," Tanaka whispered.

"No," Ciel shouted hoarsely. "He can't die. We can still save him!"

Tanaka shook his head. "We're trying but he's lost too much blood, Ciel. Nothing short of a miracle would save him."

Ciel gripped Sebastian tighter. "Try harder!"

Sebastian's eyes slipped shut as they argued. He could feel someone else examine the wound, curious fingers probing for the bullet. He found it strange that he didn't feel the pain he expected and his thoughts escaped him. As they had in the past few days, they fell back to Claude and he wondered what Claude would think.

Probably nothing. He had a new piece of treasure. Sebastian was obsolete.

The thought tore into him and spread a new wave of pain throughout his body. He ground his teeth together at the onslaught of emotion and a stray tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

Perhaps though, this was for the better. At least this way, he wouldn't have to watch Claude fawn over the blond-haired teen and live without Claude's affection. That, Sebastian felt, was worse than death. At least in death, he could find peace and escape the pained bonds that surrounded him.

Everyone won this way.

Or so he tried to tell himself. A greedy side of him yearned to see Claude one last time and his eyes flickered open. He found it funny that even at death's doors, he thought of Claude once more. He shuddered, feeling the touch of death against his skin and he struggled for breath.

"Tell Faustus," he panted, drawing their attention to him once more. "I'm happy for him."

The words felt like a lie on his tongue and they weighed heavy, tasting like hot ash. But some part of Sebastian felt it right to say the words. He would take his secret though to the grave. Claude would never know how he felt about him – would never know how much he cared for him.

Claude's name fell from his mouth again, a choked cry – one born of desperation and filled with emotion. He hated that in the end, he couldn't say goodbye properly to Claude and he whispered his farewell to the swirling sky. The darkened clouds reminding him all too much of Claude's dark scales.

At least he would always have the memories to keep him company for whatever awaited him after this. So long as he kept those close, Sebastian could feel at peace with himself.

He frowned as one of the clouds seemed to grow closer and he struggled to keep his eyes from closing. But the temptation of escaping the pain for good called to him and eased him away from his body. Gradually, his eyes slipped shut as the heavens roared and shook above him. Panicked screams filled his ears along with a familiar sound.

Sebastian fought to place the noise as the darkness encroached around him. The tendrils of sleep pulled at him as the roar sounded again and the depths coaxed him forward, calling his name sweetly. The noises outside his body peaked, a curious mix of screams and thundering reverberations that shook him to his core. It drew only one thought to mind.

'_Claude_.'

And then darkness claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Running a bit late today lol. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter ^^

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Cold winter winds buffeted the land, bringing about the winter chill. Snow would fall to the ground soon and already it covered the mountain peaks. It slowly encroached on the rest of the land, sweeping down the mountainside to kiss the plains with its cool breath.

Amidst the strong winds, a procession of people made their way through a winding path leading out of the town. The air proved solemn and tense, while a heavy blanket of grief weighted them down more than the casket they carried between them. Their march continued despite the elements and they could blame their swollen eyes on the harsh wind that curled around them.

Their steps carried them to the cemetery, the final resting place of all humans. The ground remained cold and unforgiving, just as the other elements around them. With heavy hearts, the wooden casket touched the frozen ground. A gaping hole looked up at the gray-slated sky, its mouth open for all to see. It stretched down into the depths of the earth, cruel and unforgiving.

Slowly the casket began its descent into the earth. With careful movements, the crew lowered it further and further until it eventually touched the bottom with a soft noise. No words pierced the solemn atmosphere and for several moments, they could only stare down at the casket. Sorrowful eyes speaking their last goodbye to a lost soul.

With stiff motions, two of the men started to fill in the hole. The clumps of dirt sounded loud in the quiet as they hit the wooden casket. Fine grains trickled down its sides, looking like dirty tears and to the onlookers, it seemed as though the earth cried for its loss. More dirt filled the hole until it covered the casket for all to see.

It sealed the coffin for all eternity, hidden beneath the dirt and guarded by a nearby tree. A perfect picturesque sight, one that would honor the person well, and the thought gave the men a small shred of comfort.

The final shovelfuls of dirt filled the hole, leaving nothing but upturned soil in its wake. A new and gleaming tombstone sat at the head of the grave and one of the men knelt to brush away a few clumps of dirt. "He always wanted to be buried here," he said and stood up. "Close to the legends and underneath the shade of a tree."

No one spoke, but they silently nodded their agreement. A few eyes looked glassy and they looked to the grave once more, whispering their final goodbye. One by one, they circled around the head of the grave and trailed their fingers of the top of the tombstone. "May the Shinigami guide your spirit safely," they whispered before leaving.

They trickled out of the cemetery and dejectedly made their way back to the docks where the ship docked. Even from a distance, they could see the faint glowing lights lit on the numerous decks. Mourning lamps to help guide the soul of the dead to where it needed to go. They looked ominous in the low clouds and looked more like will-o-wisps that teased travelers at times.

With heavy hearts, they climbed the gangplank onto a silent ship that proved even quieter than the cemetery. Slowly, Tanaka moved forward and lit the final lamp, completing the circle of morning lamps while the rest of the crew murmured a final goodbye.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

Soot's tail lashed back and forth, and her eyes narrowed at the figure in front of her. "I should claw your eyes out and then turn my attention to your manhood," she hissed. Claude stood unmoving across from her, his face impassive but his clenched hands gave away how he truly felt. "Your negligence led to this."

"My negligence?" Claude asked. "If Sebastian had not left without informing me, none of this would've happened."

"But you still showed up too late," Soot spat and her nails dug into the edge of the desk. "You let your treasure get away from you, Faustus. You acted careless and now it's not just you paying the price."

Claude took a step forward to her, his eyes flashing dangerously and his teeth lengthening. "Don't you dare," he growled.

"No, don't you dare," Soot yowled. "Sebastian was your treasure. He was yours, Faustus. But you turned your back on him and now you face the consequences. We were gone for two days – two days! – and never once did we see a hint of you."

"I'm not explaining myself to the likes of you," Claude bristled. "I had a good reason for why I didn't appear before then, but I will not answer to you."

Soot's fur rose in anger. "There's no need to, Faustus. I already know why you couldn't bother to lift a wing."

Claude looked confused for a brief moment before he plowed forward. "And you," he spat. "Why did Sebastian leave without informing me? What was he thinking in that tiny little brain of h-," he cut off as sharp pain licked fire across his cheek.

He reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the wet trickle of blood that left the thin cut and golden eyes narrowed at Soot. He hadn't seen her move and it gave a testament to how fast she had grown. How well Sebastian had raised her.

"If you even think about speaking down on Sebastian again," Soot started and she bared her teeth at him. "I will not hesitate."

Claude took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, but he found it difficult in the current situation. He had been in a foul mood ever since discovering Sebastian had disappeared. It had only grown worse with the recent attack. It put him in a less than ideal mood and he lashed out at anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way.

The crew avoided him and the helm of the ship like a plague. If they could, they spent their time in town and enjoyed the favorable company while they bided their time until they found a course of action. The men didn't complain about staying in town compared to the skies, but Claude knew he couldn't keep them grounded forever.

With Sebastian's absence, he was in charge. No one voiced their disapproval and everyone went about their normal tasks without any change. At least as far as the eye could see. Claude though could see the finer changes in their behavior, how they moved slower and grinned less when they drank. The lack of Sebastian in their life had taken a heavy toll on them.

The only saving grace to the situation that Claude could find was that Ash's men no longer pursued them. With the battle over and winter nipping at their heels, Ash had called his navy back. A strategic retreat that allowed him to lick his wounds and rebuild his pride. But it would take longer than just the winter to rebuild the ships he lost in the final attack. Claude had made sure of that.

Claude ground his teeth together and looked out the window. The sun had already sunk below the horizon and he could hear the crew moving about the ship again. No doubt, they had returned from the cemetery and would head to the galley for a stiff drink. Laying someone to rest was never easy.

Small will-o-wisps flirted around the windows, their ghostly blue light glittering dimly in the evening sky. Claude watched them dance around, leaving faint lingering trails of fire as they moved. Sebastian found them interesting and had nearly lost himself to them when he was a child. Claude snorted at the memory.

He turned away from the windows and looked at Soot once more. Her fur still appeared ruffled and her claws had yet to sheath themselves. She looked exhausted and the dark bags under her copper eyes spoke volumes. Claude doubted she had a full night's sleep since the incident. Not that he had slept any better but he didn't need a constant amount of sleep like Soot did.

His heart went out to the kitten. Even though they didn't get along and detested each other at times, they still felt the affection towards Sebastian. He knew Soot adored Sebastian and after losing her parents, she saw him as her family. She looked up to him and without him, she no doubt felt lost.

"I meant no disrespect," he muttered finally. "I'm just trying to understand."

Soot cocked her head and regarded him curiously. "Understand what?"

Claude ran a hand through his hair. "Why did Sebastian leave? More importantly, why did he leave without telling me? What did he deem so important that he couldn't have waited a few more hours?" His chest heaved and his throat ached slightly, making him realize he had started shouting. He couldn't help himself though. The whole situation frustrated him and left him struggling to understand how everything had happened.

He gazed at Soot, waiting patiently for her to answer. So far, no one had given Claude a satisfying answer. Everyone told him the same thing - that Sebastian had heard rumors of a blockade and he wanted to beat it before it became too strong. Claude didn't doubt that had happened, but it didn't explain why Sebastian had left without him. Without informing him of what was going on.

Soot was the only one who could possibly tell him what thoughts had raced through Sebastian's head the night he left. He wouldn't confide such personal information to anyone else. And Claude yearned to know the final piece of the puzzle.

The sphinx shifted on the desk and her tail wrapped around her paws. "I can't tell you that," she said. "It's not my place."

"It's not your…," Claude cut himself off and strode towards the desk, slamming his hands down heavily on the surface. "It's not your place?" he hollered. She stared back at him unblinking and it only served to make Claude's anger mount. "You damn feline, what goes on in Sebastian's life is my place. He's my treasure, my responsibility, and he. Is. Mine."

Soot's tail flicked briefly, the only sign of displeasure that she felt at having Claude screaming in her face. It made Claude want to grab it and toss the kitten halfway across the room. He barely held back the desire.

"Your breath is appalling," Soot said blankly and bolted from the desk as Claude lunged at her.

His claws swiped at her head but she nimbly dodged the attack, her paws carrying her lightly across the floor. He followed without thought, intent on strangling the sphinx once he caught her. His mind cared very little of the items that crashed to the ground as they raced about Sebastian's office. Papers scattered throughout the air and bottles of ink smashed on the wood floor, staining it a dark color.

His shoulder bumped against a diagram of the islands and it groaned as it started to tip to the side. Claude's eyes widened at the noise and he darted forward to catch it before it could fall. He caught it just in time and carefully set it properly once more. Attentive eyes skimmed over the floating islands, ensuring that nothing had broken and Claude let out a sigh of relief at finding everything safe.

"That was close," he said.

"It was," Soot answered behind him.

Claude looked at her – noting that she had chosen to perch herself at the very top of a bookcase – and then back to the diagram. He ran his fingers lightly over the edge of the table it sat on, feeling the worn wood grain under his touch. It belonged to Sebastian and the young captain had saved up for several seasons to buy it.

Claude had firmly protested that he could easily acquire it, but Sebastian had remained adamant that he wanted to buy it himself. While Claude never understood the notion, he had let Sebastian do as he wished. It still stood despite the many years of hard use and Claude would never forgive himself if he were the one to see it damaged.

He rounded on Soot. "See what you almost made me do?"

She sniffed. "I didn't do anything, Faustus. You were the one who attacked me first and then pursued me." Her slitted eyes pierced him. "Once again, the blame falls to you."

"None of this would've happened if you just told me why Sebastian left in the first place," Claude spat. "Why do you refuse to answer?"

"Because while you own Sebastian, you don't own me," Soot answered. "He is my master and I will protect his secrets, no matter how small or important they are. Even if that means protecting them from the likes of you."

Claude jerked back and felt his blood boiling, threatening to spill over and destroy everything around him. His anger fizzled out the next moment though and his shoulders slumped. "Fine," he said and turned from the infuriating sphinx. He stomped to the doors and threw them open. A blond head peeked into the office, looking at the damage before glancing up at Claude.

"Claude?" he questioned.

"Later Alois," he said and from inside the office, Soot growled loudly. The chilling noise sent a small tremor down Claude's spine and he closed the doors, lest anyone stumble across the agitated sphinx.

Without another word, he made his way to the next deck. Alois followed, keeping in step with him and Claude let him loop his arm through his. They walked together to the captain's quarters and he came to a stop as his eyes caught sight of someone just about to enter the room.

"Phantomhive," he called out, stopping him from going any further.

Phantomhive turned around and looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly as the two of them approached him. "Faustus," he greeted curtly. His eyes fell to the blond next to him. "Trancy."

"Ciel," Alois chirped happily.

Ciel scowled and he turned to Claude once more. "What do you need?"

It wasn't lost on Claude that Sebastian had dubbed Phantomhive as his protégé on that fateful night. Tanaka had told him how Sebastian named him captain and told him to train the brat to take Sebastian's place eventually. Claude snorted to himself, somehow he should've seen that coming.

Sebastian saw himself in the brat the day they first met and it explained why he had taken Phantomhive under his wing. Now though, Claude had to live with the fact that Sebastian had named Phantomhive as his protégé. The simple thought made him sick, even if he had to admit - if not grudgingly - that Sebastian had picked a potential good student.

Although a strong part of him resented the fact and wanted to toss the child overboard.

"Faustus?" Phantomhive questioned again. "Can I help you with anything?"

Claude shook his head. "Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. "Just remember to keep at least one window cracked to allow the air to circulate in there."

Phantomhive gave him a displeased look. "I know that," he said. "I've made sure to air out the room every night since…" He trailed off and looked helplessly to the room. "I should get going," he finished.

Claude nodded curtly and watched as Phantomhive slipped into the room. The door closed with a soft click but the lock sliding into place sounded more like an anvil to Claude's ears and he flinched.

A soft touch settled on his arm and Claude looked down to see Alois still standing next to him. "It'll be all right, Claude," he said and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know," Claude muttered and rested a hand in blond locks. "I know." But saying the words didn't make things any easier.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

Ciel carefully balanced the container of hot water in one hand and the basin of supplies in his other hand as he climbed the steps. The sun shone strongly in the sky overhead, warming the crisp morning air. The weather had improved considerably since the funeral two days ago and Ciel breathed in the fresh air. It burned his lungs briefly with its cold touch but helped wake him up.

He stopped when he reached the doors that led to Sebastian's quarters. Setting the tub on the deck, Ciel unlocked the door and let himself in, muttering a soft apology as he stepped into the room.

The morning light streamed through the room, lighting it up for the entire world to see. Rainbows fell from crystals that hung near the windows and the colors danced across the floor. Ciel found their antics amusing and he paused briefly to watch them chase each other across the flat surface. He laughed despite himself and crossed the room to set the items in his arms on the desk.

Slowly, Ciel started to spread the objects across the desk, lining them up in order. His eyes flickered to the bed occasionally and Ciel forced his attention back to the desk. He needed to focus and a scattered mind wouldn't do him any good.

Once done, Ciel turned from the desk and approached the bed, trying to keep his steps as light as possible. As usual, the small table next to the bed held an assortment of full vials - vials that were empty the previous night. Ciel had no idea where the new ones came from or what they truly were, but he didn't ask. Asking only made Claude even more grumpy and snappy.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel turned to the figure in the bed and gripped the edge of the blanket. "Forgive my intrusion," he whispered and gently eased the cover back, trying his best not to hiss in frustration

It didn't matter how many times Ciel saw the battered body that lay on the mattress, the sight of it still sent his blood boiling. He hated seeing them lying so helplessly and prone against the sheets. A body once filled with energy and life, now so pale and lifeless.

Ciel knelt over the man and pushed aside black bangs. "Please wake up, Sebastian," he pleaded. No response came and Ciel blew out an annoyed sigh.

Sebastian had slipped into a coma ever since the night of the attack, nearly two weeks ago. The doctor had managed to fish out the bullet and sew him up, but he claimed that Sebastian's rate of survival was low. Deathly low. If blood loss didn't kill him first, then infection was the next thing to worry about.

But that had been before the fight had turned strange and even now, Ciel still didn't know what had happened that night. Parts of it seemed a blur and others stood out in crystal clear clarity.

Ciel shook his head and forced the thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to dwell on the past when Sebastian needed him now. Every day since the attack, he had taken care of Sebastian – changing his bandages, feeding him and slipping him pieces of chipped ice. Anything to give his body a fighting chance.

"I need to change your bandages, Captain," he muttered and kneeled down to look at the wraps that circled Sebastian's sides.

He unwounded them with careful movements and once done, set the dirtied wraps to the side. They no longer came back red and the doctor had confirmed the other day that infection had passed over him. It didn't mean Sebastian was in the clear just yet, but Ciel clung to the hope that he would wake soon.

He reached for a jar that held silver paste and he held it up to the sunlight. Faustus refused to tell him what it was, stating only that Ciel needed to use it whenever he changed Sebastian's bandages. Along with applying the paste to the wound, Faustus also made sure that Sebastian ingested at least three vials of a similar silver liquid.

Ciel had no choice but to listen to Faustus and did as he commanded. And next to Ciel, only Faustus and Trancy could enter Sebastian's quarters. Trancy tended to Sebastian whenever Ciel couldn't, and it irked Ciel to no end to have the blond annoyance take over his job. He moved about with no problem, skillfully dressing the wound with quick efficiency.

"Is he awake yet?" a voice asked from the door and Ciel swore loudly, nearly dropping the jar. He spun around to find Faustus standing in the doorway, his face unreadable as always.

"Not yet," Ciel answered and turned his attention back to Sebastian. "I take it you're here to bathe him?"

Faustus nodded and moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. "If you will," he said.

Ciel stood up and walked over to the desk to pour the hot water into the small basin. He carried it back over to Faustus and set it down next to him. Faustus pointedly refused to let him – or anyone for that matter – see or touch Sebastian's body. He just barely tolerated letting Ciel tend to the wound.

The sound of water floated throughout the room before silence settled once more. Ciel didn't speak as Faustus cleaned Sebastian, letting him work without interruption. Even though thousands of questions came to mind, Ciel bit his cheek. He wouldn't get any answers. Faustus remained tight-lipped when it came to matters about Sebastian. Or himself and Sebastian.

"Where are his rings?" Faustus asked suddenly.

"What?" Ciel asked and watched as he carefully ran the linen down Sebastian's fingers.

"His rings," Faustus repeated and traced the curve of Sebastian's ear. "And his earrings. He's not wearing his jewelry anymore."

Ciel shrugged. "He wasn't wearing them the night of the fight either." He paused. "Come to think of it, I don't think he wore them the day before either."

"I see," Faustus muttered and dipped the cloth into the water again. He squeezed the excess water out and then brought the linen up to Sebastian's face.

With tender movements that betrayed his usual bastard self, he washed Sebastian's face and Ciel wondered where this side of Faustus came from. He had never seen it before and it caught Ciel off guard. It almost looked as though he truly cared for Sebastian, despite his frequent arguing with the captain.

It left Ciel thoroughly confused but he wisely kept silent. Nothing good would come from bringing it up and he bit his tongue when Faustus cupped Sebastian's cheek. Fingers gently traced the soft skin under closed eyes and Faustus sighed heavily. "Wake up, Sebastian," he murmured. "Please."

Ciel wanted to comment that he had tried that tactic – several times in fact – but to no avail. But a brief tightening of Sebastian's eyes stopped the words in his throat and he nearly choked on his spit when a glimmer of crimson appeared on Sebastian's face.

"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"No," Faustus said quickly and his other hand came up to hold Sebastian's head. "It's Claude."

"Claude," he said and Sebastian's expression flickered, the barest hints of a smile appearing on his lips before it crumpled the next moment. His eyes fluttered. "No. Can't be. Just a dream," he muttered, his eyes sliding shut again.

Faustus swore and his hands shook Sebastian's head slightly. "No, don't you dare close your eyes, Sebastian. Don't you dare fall back asleep on me. Sebastian!" he shouted and rose to his feet to hover above him.

When no answer came, Faustus tore himself away from Sebastian and grabbed the pitcher from the floor. With strength and speed Ciel didn't know Faustus possessed, he hurled the pitcher against the wall as though it were a doll. It shattered loudly and Soot bolted from underneath the covers, her tail twitching and puffed out.

Ciel took a hesitant step forward and then froze when Faustus wheeled on him. "Leave, Phantomhive," he said, voice lowly and deadly. Golden eyes bore into him and Ciel swore he could see his reflection in them. "Now!"

He tripped over his feet in an effort to reach the door as quickly as possible. Water dripped down the wall near the door and despite himself, Ciel glanced over his shoulder as his hand fell to the door handle. His eyes widened slightly as they landed on Faustus and he slipped out of the room without a second look back.

"Ciel!" Tanaka called as he left the room and jogged up to him. "Is everything okay? We heard shouting and a loud crash."

Ciel nodded his head. "Everything is okay. Faustus just lost his temper," he said and rubbed his arm. "Sebastian woke up for a few seconds and then slipped back to sleep."

Tanaka made a soft noise. "That would explain something's. But hopefully this means he's on his way to recovering."

"I hope so," Ciel muttered. "For everyone's sake." Especially Faustus. Ciel couldn't easily forget the sight of Faustus hunched over Sebastian, quietly pleading for him to wake up again.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

Waking up the second time was worse than the first. For starters, everything hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, hell it even hurt to blink. The only thing Sebastian could do was lay still with his eyes closed. He breathed shallowly, trying his best to ignore the sharp pains that seared up his side with each breath.

Instead, he focused on what he knew. The first being that he wasn't dead. Death brought freedom from pain and Sebastian felt the furthest from that. It told him that somehow, he had lived. How, he didn't know but he stored that question away from later.

He moved on, feeling the faintest rolling motion under him. He placed the feeling as the rocking of a ship but other than that, Sebastian had no idea where he was. His fingers brushed the thing he slept on, feeling the soft material and the warm embrace of a bed. It felt familiar and if Sebastian had to guess, he would say he was in his bed.

At least that meant they hadn't been captured and awaiting trial.

His stomach gurgled and demanded food, and his throat felt scratchy and dry. He ignored them as he gingerly wiggled each finger and toe, assessing the damage. To Sebastian's delight, he found everything intact and he relaxed against the bed once more.

The simple assessment had exhausted him but despite how tired his body was, his mind raced too much to let him sleep. It forced his memories to jump start, rewinding the battle and all that happened before the darkness overtook him. He remembered the pain, the screams, and the dark clouds above.

Ciel and Tanaka had been with him, Sebastian remembered that. He recalled giving them orders. He remembered accepting death. But most of all, Sebastian remembered the lack of Claude's presence. After that, the memories ended and nothing but darkness and soft murmuring words filled his thoughts.

Then the darkness had ebbed away and he had woken earlier to find Claude hovering over him, his face filled with concern. For a brief moment, Sebastian felt his pain melt away and a sense of elation swept over him. Only to have the cruel reality crash over him again. Claude couldn't be here, looking at him with such relief. Not now. It had to be a dream.

Slowly, Sebastian's eyes cracked open and he clung to the feeble hope that maybe it wasn't a dream. That he would find Claude next to him again. Nothing but a semi-darkened room met him and the pain nearly doubled.

He wheezed at the suddenness of it and the action sent him coughing harshly, his dry throat making things even worse. He struggled to breathe and his lungs screamed for air before something warm brushed against his cheek. A cool sliver of ice touched his lips and then his tongue, the frozen liquid quickly melting in his mouth.

"Easy," a familiar voice murmured as he greedily sucked on the fingers that held the ice. When the first sliver melted, Sebastian swallowed the excess liquid on his tongue and the voice spoke again. "Another?"

Sebastian nodded and his mouth opened when the ice touched his lips again. The second piece was larger and he took his time swallowing until he felt the tightness in his throat give way. Once the ice vanished, he cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said, his voice still scratchy despite the ice.

The hands on his face didn't pull away and if anything, they gripped tighter. Fingers stroked underneath his eyes – that Sebastian couldn't remember closing for the life of him – and he shivered at the touch. "Open your eyes from me, Sebastian," the voice said. "Let me see your stunning eyes."

Hesitantly, Sebastian opened his eyes. He winced at the added light in the room from a nearby lamp but it only helped illuminate the figure sitting next to him.

"Claude," he said, surprise resonating deeply in his chest. He shook his head but stopped as his temples throbbed. "No, this has to be a dream." But he knew it couldn't be one. The pain dug too deeply for a dream and Sebastian could still feel the cool taste of ice on his tongue. Claude's hands felt too warm.

"It's not a dream," Claude said, his fingers never stopping their caressing motion. "You're finally awake."

Sebastian winced. "How long was I out?"

"A little over two weeks," Claude answered. "You woke up earlier this morning but passed right back out."

He processed the news quietly, feeling a touch of disquiet at knowing he had slept so long. He knew his injury was bad, but Sebastian didn't know it was that bad. Then again, he had passed over into death's touch at least once. What brought him back though, he didn't know.

"Where." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before starting again. "Where are we?"

"On the _Zephyr_," Claude answered. "We're docked at Kalamata. The crew just buried Leon two days ago. We lost four men in the fight. They cremated the other three about a week ago, but Leon had asked for a burial."

Sebastian nodded. "He was a good man." He paused and looked at Claude for the first time since opening his eyes again. "What," he started but cut off as the doors to his quarters opened.

"Claude, I'm bored. Play a game with me," a voice called and Sebastian lifted his head up, furious that someone had burst into his quarters in such an uncouth way. He didn't recognize the voice and could just make out a head of blond hair in the doorway. He dropped his head back down against the pillows, accepting the thundering headache that pulsed in his temples. The action caught the strangers' attention. "Oh, he's awake!"

"Yes, he is," Claude said and Sebastian was vaguely aware that Claude still cupped his cheeks.

Gingerly, he reached up and pushed Claude's hands away from him. "You should go," he whispered. "I'm awake now. Just send Tanaka in and he can tend to me."

Claude gave him a strange look. "Why would I do that?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't you?" It made sense in Sebastian's mind and he couldn't understand why Claude didn't understand. Or maybe he did and this was just punishment for letting himself sustain a deadly injury. Claude wanted to flaunt his newest treasure in front of him as a reprimand.

"What are you talking about?" Claude questioned and gripped his hand. His eyes darted down briefly to their hands and then looked back up. "And before I forget, where are your rings?"

A soft noise left Sebastian. "Right, of course," he said and gave a hollow laugh. No surprise there that Claude would notice the missing jewelry. Probably wanted to give it to the blond that still stood in his room. "I suppose you'll want those back now."

"Why would I want them back?" Claude asked, his tone growing irritated.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Sebastian asked, feeling his own frustration mount. It swirled together with the pain from two weeks ago and the barely healed wound on his heart opened once more. He didn't wait for Claude to answer, too hurt and filled with raw pain to care anymore. "Fine then, you want them back because you're going to give them to the blond over there before you two go about your merry way."

He saw Claude blink in surprise and then open his mouth but he didn't give him the chance to speak. The last thing he wanted was to hear Claude admit it. "They're all in my trunk, inside a small safe. The key is on the bookshelf behind the tomes on the top shelf. Just take the safe and leave," he snapped and turned his head so he didn't have to see Claude.

Claude stood up and Sebastian screwed his eyes shut. "Alois, leave us," he said. The teen didn't say anything and a low snarl filled the room. "Now," Claude snapped.

The door slammed shut and Sebastian breathed heavily through his clenched teeth. He could hear Claude moving on the other side of the room, digging around in his trunk for the box in question. When he found it, his footsteps approached not the door but the bed and Sebastian's eyes shot open when the mattress dipped next to him.

He howled in pain as Claude jerked his head back around and squinted through the tears at burning golden eyes. "For two weeks I've worried about you," Claude growled and tore the box open. The jewelry glittered inside the box and Claude picked out an earring. "And now you wake up and dismiss me? If you weren't so injured, I'd take you now and remind you who you belong to."

Sebastian hissed as Claude pressed the earring into his ear. "Then why don't you?" he asked and spat in Claude's face. His pain had given way to anger and he couldn't stop the words. He jerked away from Claude's touch. "I don't know why you bother. You're just going to demand them back."

Claude tightened his grip on Sebastian's chin. "What the hell has gotten into you, Sebastian?" he shouted. "First you leave without any warning and I have to hunt you down for days, only to find you in death's arms when I arrive. If Alois hadn't tended to your wounds when we got here, the Undertaker himself probably would've carried you off."

"Well thank goodness he was there," Sebastian said sarcastically and unbidden, frustrated tears started to trickle down his cheeks. He hated himself for letting them fall but found himself powerless to stop them. Who knew love could make him feel this way? "Maybe you should just leave with him now since he's so perfect and doesn't cause you so much grief." He finished, chest heaving.

"I don't want to leave with Alois," Claude snarled and forwent his quest in piercing Sebastian's ears again in favor of grabbing his head between his hands. He held Sebastian's gaze. "What does Alois have to do with anything?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he felt his anger snap at the question. "Because he's your new treasure!" he shouted. "You've found something new and now you have no need for me anymore. I'm just another piece in your collection. So stop acting like you fucking care and just leave with him already. Please," he whispered the last word.

For several long heartbeats, Claude didn't move and Sebastian struggled to get his breathing under control. His body threatened to send him into another round of coughs and he swallowed quickly to prevent it.

He made a less than dignified noise when Claude's mouth crashed against his in a bruising kiss without warning. The sudden intake of air sent him into the coughing fit he wanted to prevent and he pulled away from Claude to hack out his lung. A sliver of ice passed through his lips and he could do nothing but suck on it while Claude pressed chaste kisses across his face.

"Sebastian," he murmured and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. Another kiss to his chilled lips and Claude pulled back. "Sebastian, Alois isn't my new treasure."

"That's a lie," Sebastian said hoarsely. "I saw you two at the market in Korinth. You let him cling to you and you bought him a necklace. All signs of a dragon who has found interest in something."

Claude chuckled and an infuriating smirk crossed his lips. "Or signs of a dragon doting on a younger half cousin," he said gently. "Although that answers one of the questions I had earlier."

Sebastian stared at Claude. "What?" he demanded. But Claude simply continued to smirk as he picked up a discarded earring.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

"No!" Sebastian croaked. "Repeat what you said earlier."

Claude sighed and his hand lowered to rest in his lap. "Alois isn't my new treasure. He isn't even any treasure to me," he said. "He's my half cousin. I believe you remember Hannah? She had a tryst once with a human and Alois came about as the result. We bumped into each other at the market. I hadn't seen him since he was a hatchling. We were both a bit shocked actually."

Sebastian blinked. "And the necklace?"

"Because he had a human father, he has difficulty mastering certain skills that come natural to us. He can't acquire burnished things the way I do, but he still yearns for them as any dragon would. So as a dutiful family member, I bought it for him," Claude said and lifted his hand again. The earring slid in easily and Claude touched it lightly. "I haven't replaced you, Sebastian."

"But you," Sebastian started, trying to make sense of everything. "Where were you after we left then?"

Claude bristled. "I could ask the same of you," he said. "I can already assume that you left after seeing Alois and I together, your outburst told me that."

Sebastian flushed hotly; annoyed at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He had said things he shouldn't have and now he skated too close to a secret that he swore he would take to his grave. And no doubt, Claude would pester him until he discovered it.

"We'll get back to that though," Claude said and finished adorning Sebastian's ears with the earrings. "We have more important things to discuss now."

"We do?" Sebastian asked.

Claude nodded. "Yes. I'm not going to replace you, Sebastian. Though the years and seasons may change, that one fact will not." He paused. "Am I correct to say that this has bothered you for some time?"

Sebastian snorted. "You can't say that. You can't promise anything for the future. Something else will catch your eye. Treasure can't stay iridescent forever, Claude. One day I'll grow old and you'll find me repulsive." He didn't bother to answer the second question.

"I'll take that as a yes," Claude muttered and stroked his hand down Sebastian's cheek. "Let me put your worrying mind to rest then. Throughout this entire world, there is one piece of treasure for every dragon that they will treasure above all others. We don't know it until we see it though. Some will go their whole life and never find it. Those who find theirs are lucky. But there are a few dragons who have a unique treasure, one in the form of a human. Those dragons are blessed."

"It's very rare actual for a dragon to find a human appealing enough to keep as a treasure." Claude gave an amused smirk. "For starters, your kind is high maintenance and your bodies are weak. It leads to a difficult upkeep and despite the legends, we don't just spirit humans off willy-nilly. True, we sleep with them until we find a mate of our own, but that's the extent that we deal with your kind."

Sebastian grumbled under his breath.

Claude chuckled and continued. "But it does happen on the rare occasion that a human will catch a dragon's eye. In all cases, it's because that human belongs to the dragon and is its piece of treasure that they protect above all others. Nothing else will ever trump it." He stroked his hand down the front of Sebastian's neck. "You're that piece of treasure to me, Sebastian. I knew it ever since I saw you as a child. You had an aura about you and I couldn't leave your side even if I wanted to. From the very first day, I've wanted you and I always will."

He leaned down and drew Sebastian into a warm kiss, one that Sebastian returned eagerly. They kissed lazily, reveling in the familiar and loving touch until they broke apart. Crimson eyes searched golden, looking for any hint of a lie. But all that Sebastian could see was honesty reflected back at him and the barest of smiles flickered across his lips.

"How come I've never heard of this before?" he asked as Claude took the box away and set it to the side for safekeeping. "I would've thought that something like this would be in the tomes."

Claude shook his head. "It's too dangerous to write down. It's only passed on through stories." He stood up. "A dragon will fight to the death to get its most important piece of treasure back if stolen. If our enemies knew that, they would hold a powerful sway over us."

Sebastian frowned at the thought. "That's why you always fought so hard against me leaving."

"Guilty," Claude admitted and rolled the blankets back. "I'm going to check your injury."

Sebastian nodded. "You said dragons sleep with humans," he started, feeling the cruel slither of jealous work its way through his body.

Amber eyes looked up at him. "I haven't taken a human partner since I found you," Claude said. "For a dragon whose treasure is a human, they stop finding other humans attractive and the desire to lie with them vanishes. Only their human matters and they usually turn into mates. It's another reason a dragon gets possessive when another human shows interest in their human."

He paused to grab a vial of moonlight from the table and told Sebastian to drink before continuing. "I only see you when we interact with the humans. But all the humans see you and I always worry if one will catch your eye. It frustrates me to know that there might be a human out there that you fancy over me."

"Like with Ciel," Sebastian said quietly as he sipped the moonlight.

Claude nodded. "Exactly. We don't know how the connection between dragon and human affect the human side of the relationship. We know what we feel on our side; protection, jealously, and fear when others encroach on our turf. But what you feel remains a mystery." He cocked his head. "Do you feel the same emotions, or does the feeling simply exist on our side?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I think I've already proved that I feel it just as strongly as you do. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have acted the way I did when I saw you with Alois," he said and the tips of his ears burned. "I felt hurt, angry, and jealous. More than I have in my life."

A low hum left Claude's throat and he nuzzled the side of Sebastian's neck. "That's nice to know," he murmured. "But you don't have to worry."

"I could say the same for you," Sebastian answered and turned his head to kiss Claude once more. He sighed into the caress, all his fears laid to rest. He found it amazing what a few simple explanations could fix and he almost chuckled. He felt at peace for the first time in months, possibly years since the fear first touched his mind.

He nearly whined when Claude pulled back and he looked up at him in confusion. "It's late," Claude said. "And your body still needs rest. We can speak more in the morning. I didn't want to keep you up this long, but I wanted to placate your mind. That should help speed up your recovery too."

Sebastian frowned and tried to fight back the yawn that escaped his mouth. "I have more questions though," he said. "How did you find us and what happened after I blacked out?"

Claude brushed a few pieces of hair out of his face. "I'll tell you everything in the morning. But for now, sleep," he said.

"You better," Sebastian grumbled and pawed at the bedding for the covers. He sighed when Claude pulled them back over his body and looked up at him, one final question tugging at his mind. "Claude, what happens when I grow old?" he asked and clutched the sheets under the blanket.

A smirk tugged at Claude's lips. "That's already been taken care of," he said and leaned down to steal another kiss. "I'll tell you when the time comes, promise."

Sebastian tried to scowl, but a yawn broke his stern look. He ignored the amused chuckles that left Claude and his eyes drooped shut. Now that they had stopped talking, he could feel the heavy pull of sleep against his body. It cradled him and swept him off to a dream world filled with nothing but soft colors. And for the first time in several years, Sebastian slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Next chapter! Also, many thanks to my wonderful friend **dee-niji** for drawing the picture for the cover art ^^ She drew it several months back for me when I asked for a pirate Sebastian and Claude. And a big thank you to **s****hikachi** for drawing some fanart for me too! It was a wonderful surprise ^^

**Warnings**: Language, light smut

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Waking up the third time felt just as bad as the second time. Everything still hurt and the pounding in his temples refused to go away. Sebastian stared up at the wooden ceiling, tracing the patterns in the wood as the sun lazily flittered through the room. Despite the exhaustion in his body, his mind continued to race.

It ran through the memories of the previous night and the conversation he had with Claude. For several long minutes, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to believe his thoughts. He brushed them off as a dream, despite the pain that still coursed through his body. Because what were the odds that everything would work out so easily?

But the sleeping body next to him and the earrings that adorned his ears didn't lie. They became physical proof that the conversation last night had happened and the warmth the memory brought helped chase away the ache in his body.

Lazily, Sebastian ran his fingers through Claude's hair. His face looked calm and he slept heavily, making Sebastian wonder how much sleep he had gotten since the night of the incident. It still unnerved him to know how close to death he had come and Sebastian itched to know the rest of the story. He wanted to know what happened that night.

He looked up as a soft tinkling noise met his ears and he turned to look at the open window. A flicker of light darted through the window and Sebastian smiled lightly as a group of fairies flew into the room. They carried a leaf laden with moonlight and instantly went to work refilling the vials next to his bed.

They chattered happily to each other as they worked, singing a song in their ancient tongue. It wrapped around the room, filling it with a cool winter breeze and a few flakes of snow fell onto the floor. The frost touched the edges of the vials and crept up the windows. Pictures drew themselves across the frost-covered panes, vines and leaves coming to life in the frozen condensation.

Sebastian watched the designs spread throughout his room, finding them fascinating. The fairies belonged to Jack Frost and worked to spread his cold touch of winter. He had only met the frosty legend once, but he wasn't as bad as Claude made him out to be.

The fairies finished their work and hovered around the bed, chattering at him excitedly. "Thank you," Sebastian said. He shivered as one of them touched his nose – a greeting and a farewell amongst their kind – before they darted out the window.

He pondered at the strange behavior, knowing that they liked to stay around and continue singing. If not that, then they often continued to paint the windows in his quarters, drawing out the old stories of the past. Even if he couldn't always understand their words, he enjoyed listening to the songs.

The lock clicked on his door and Sebastian's head snapped in the direction of the sound. No one had a key to his quarters but Claude and his body tensed slightly as the door creaked open. It relaxed the next minute when Ciel stepped into the room and Sebastian's shoulders slumped with relief. He watched as Ciel closed the door behind him, carefully balancing the assortment of objects in his grip before turning his attention to the bed.

Blue eyes widened when they met his and Ciel nearly dropped the objects in his hand. "You're awake!" he said and stumbled over to the bed.

"So it would seem," Sebastian said lightly. He looked at the items Ciel had deposited next to the bed. "What's all this?"

"Faustus asked me to tend to you," Ciel started. "I've been taking care of you since you went into a coma."

Sebastian frowned. "That's odd of him."

Ciel nodded. "I thought so too. He refused to let anyone near your room the first night and had Trancy tend to you. But I don't think that set too well with the crew since he's so new and in the end, asked me to take over." His eyes flickered over Sebastian's body. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit thirsty," Sebastian admitted and accepted a shaving of ice. He sucked on it thoughtfully and watched Ciel as he moved throughout the room. "Why didn't Faustus tend to me himself?"

"He tried," Ciel started. "After Trancy, he wouldn't let anyone else touch or see you and claimed that he would take care of you. But something happened because a few hours later he summoned me here." He shrugged. "As it is, he barely tolerates me dressing your wounds. He bathed you and changed the linens. But I handled everything else."

He looked pleased with himself and his chest seemed to puff out, making Sebastian smirk. "You did a fine job, Ciel," he said. He gestured to his body. "Help me sit up some. I'm tired of staring at the ceiling."

Ciel chuckled. "I doubt it offers much entertainment," he admitted and carefully looped his arm around Sebastian's shoulders. He eased him upright, adjusting the pillows as they went and fluffing them when he finished. "Better?"

Sebastian nodded, though his face had turned white from the pain. "Much," he said. "The pain will pass soon, but it was worth it for a change of scenery."

"Do you remember waking yesterday morning?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Briefly," Sebastian admitted.

Ciel hesitated slightly before continuing. "Faustus didn't leave your side after you fell back asleep. He sent me away and even kicked Soot out."

Sebastian perked up, his mind noting the absence of the sphinx kitten for the first time. He cursed under his breath for not thinking about her earlier and he turned to Ciel. "Where is she?"

"I believe asleep in your office," Ciel answered. "She wasn't happy with Faustus."

"Not surprised," he muttered under his breath and then winced slightly as fingers gripped his hip tightly under the blanket. Demanding lips brushed against his uninjured side and teeth nibbled along the skin. "Ah, can you bring her up for me? Just tell her I'm awake and she won't give you any trouble."

Ciel nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back."

He quickly left the office and Sebastian let out a long sigh before lifting up the blanket. "You're lucky he didn't notice you or he probably would've thought you were under there doing less than innocent things to me," he said.

Claude simply smirked at him. "I'm sure he did notice but was too polite to say anything. If he didn't, he won't make a good pirate and I say you ditch the brat now."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "When did you even move?" he asked. "One moment you're right next to me and the next you're buried under the covers near my waist."

"Dragon, remember?" Claude teased and slowly worked his way out from under the blankets. He yawned widely, a small roar vibrating his throat and chest before he settled next to Sebastian once more. "You need to take a bath today. You smell."

"So does your breath," Sebastian countered smoothly. He pushed at Claude's shoulder only to stop as it jarred his side. "And you know he's going to see you when he comes back."

Claude shrugged. "Let him see. He won't speak and this will teach the brat his place."

Sebastian sighed heavily at the immature action. "Claude," he said. "At least for now. Besides, you still have to finish telling me everything that happened."

Grumbling under his breath, Claude reluctantly climbed out of the bed. "Fine, but you're getting a bath before I get back into bed with you." His nose crinkled. "And we should probably change the linen as well. We'll talk as I bathe you."

"That works," Sebastian answered. Now that Claude had mentioned it, he could feel the filth on his skin and the stubble on his face. A bath would do him good. He looked up as the doors burst open and Soot hurled herself into the room. She would've leapt onto the bed from the doorway had Claude not caught her mid-leap and Sebastian pouted. "Claude."

"And risk having her tear out your stitches?" he asked as Ciel closed the doors. If Ciel looked surprised at seeing Claude in the room, he didn't show it. "I think not."

Soot hissed at him and clawed the air, struggling to get free. "Unhand me you brute," she yowled. "You have no right to handle me this way."

Claude smirked. "For the time being, I do," he said and turned to look at Ciel. "Phantomhive. Bring up some buckets of water so the captain can take a bath."

Ciel scowled at him. "That's grunt work," he stated hotly.

"And you're a grunt," Claude answered smoothly. "You're still finding your air legs, boy. And by all rights, you're nothing more than a cabin boy. So I suggest that you learn your place now, lest I have to tell you again. Consider this the start of your training. You have to start somewhere and hiding in the galley all the time doesn't help."

Blue and golden eyes clashed before Ciel jerked his gaze away. "Fine," he growled and stomped away.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Glad to see you haven't lost your touch," he said. "Now, release Soot and let me see my kitten."

Claude scowled but reluctantly set her on the ground. She bounded over to the bed and wasted little time jumping up to greet him. Her loud purrs filled the room as she nuzzled his cheek and Sebastian traced his hand down her back. "I'm glad to see you awake. I was worried."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured and scratched the spot between her wings. He glanced up briefly when Ciel came back with two buckets of water and poured them into a basin in the corner of the room. Claude argued briefly with him but Sebastian ignored them in favor of fawning over Soot. "I'm glad to see you're all right. My brave kitten."

She purred louder, the sound resonating deep in her chest. "Can I still claw his eyes out?" she asked lowly.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed back her hair. "Not quite, Soot. Alois isn't a threat," he said.

A snort left her mouth and they both looked up when Ciel came back with the final buckets of water. He didn't look happy but he seemed resigned at least. Although he couldn't stop glaring at Claude as he poured the water into the basin.

"That's enough," Claude said and Soot jumped to the floor with a soft noise. As close as she was with Sebastian, she knew well enough when to leave. She would come back for her own time with Sebastian, but only after everything had settled down. "Go tell Bard to prepare some thin soup and inform the crew that the captain woke up."

"Anything else?" Ciel drawled sarcastically.

Claude smirked. "Yes, actually. Don't come back until I send for you again." Ciel sputtered and dug his heels into the ground as Claude pushed him out the door, slamming them and locking them before Ciel could get back in. "Finally," he muttered and walked back to the bed.

"You're cruel," Sebastian said and held out his hand for Claude to help him up. His side protested the movement and he leaned heavily against Claude's torso as he caught his breath. They waited several minutes before Sebastian nodded. "I'm fine."

With slow movements, they made their way over to the small basin. Steam rose from the water and Sebastian eyed the edge warily, dreading trying to step over it. He squawked as Claude lifted him up over the edge and set him down in the water. A sigh left him at the first touch of the hot water and he glanced at Claude, silently asking him to continue.

He stayed quiet as Claude dipped the cloth into the water and started to run it up his legs. The water didn't stay clean for long and Sebastian frowned in disgust at the filth that had accumulated on him. Even though Claude had bathed him before, it wasn't a proper bath and the effects showed.

"Ciel said you had him take care of me," he said softly, breaking the comfortable silence. "Why didn't you?"

Claude looked down at the rippling water. "Two weeks I had Phantomhive feed you moonlight and dress your wounds because I couldn't do it myself. Because I thought, I would lose you." He dipped the cloth into the water again. "I couldn't keep my hands steady. Seeing you so close to death had me sick and furious at the same time. I wanted to go destroy Ash myself every time I saw you."

Sebastian hummed and threaded his fingers through Claude's hair. He leaned into the touch and Sebastian drew Claude up for a warm kiss. "I'm sorry," he said when they separated. "I didn't think…" he trailed off and looked down between them.

"I waited at the tavern for several hours after night fell," Claude said and Sebastian fell silent, letting him tell his tale. The cloth brushed over his arms with long strokes. "When you didn't show up, I went to the Shinigami, thinking you were still there. He told me though that you had left hours ago. I went to the dock after that, thinking maybe you had forgotten but the ship wasn't there."

He continued. "It's a strange feeling, having lost something for the first time in your life," Claude said and Sebastian winced. "I damn near tore the town apart if the Shinigami didn't stop me first."

"I left you a letter with the harbor master," Sebastian said.

Claude shook his head. "I looked there in the morning but the infuriating man had already passed it off to a runner. I didn't bother hunting the runner down, I didn't have the patience for that." He carefully washed the injured spot and Sebastian ground his teeth together. "I ended up drilling the Shinigami instead and he informed me of the conversation between you two."

Sebastian frowned. "I'm sure he didn't give it up that easily," he stated.

Claude snorted. "Not in the slightest. He had me silence a few men who supported Ash's rule and approved of his plan to wipe us out. Only after that did he tell me about the blockade you feared. I left right after that, about a day after you left." He tipped Sebastian's head back and started to wash his tangled hair. "I had to move carefully during the day but I couldn't risk having Ash's men spot me. Plus, I had company that I had to watch as well and it slowed my pace more."

"Alois came with you," Sebastian clarified and he leaned into Claude's touch, humming lightly in pleasure.

"He did. Hannah spoils him and he's not quite used to people telling him no," Claude grumbled. "Although in the end, it actually proved beneficial that I brought him along. And he won't let me forget it. He's trying to convince me that he should stay on the ship and wants to join us."

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. "Hell. No," he growled harshly and Claude chuckled. "I mean it, Claude. He's not staying with us once we reach the isles. Someone needs to teach him the word no, and it's going to be me."

Claude traced the jewelry that lined Sebastian's ears. "I like seeing this side of you," he purred. "All feisty and bothered. Makes me want to see you that way in my bed."

"You have a one track mind," Sebastian sighed.

"Only when it comes to you," Claude answered and helped him out of the basin.

Muffled curses fell from Sebastian's mouth as he swayed on his feet despite Claude's help as he dried off. He hated feeling this weak and he clung to Claude as they made their way to a nearby chair. It protested loudly when he sat down heavily but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care. His lungs and side burned with the effort it took just to walk across the room.

A quick kiss on his temple temporarily placated him before Claude left his side to tend to the bed. The dragon stripped it with ease, tossing the soiled bedding to the side and pulling clean ones from the trunk at the base of the bed. Sebastian watched him, his body aching to stretch out on the clean linen. But at the same time, his mind bulked at the thought of lying down again.

"I want to air out the blankets as well," Claude mused and Sebastian laughed before he could stop himself, drawing an amused look from Claude. "What's so funny?"

"You," Sebastian admitted. "Taking care of me, bathing me, and now fussing over the bedding. You're like my butler." He chortled again despite the pain in his side.

Claude simply smirked. "You laugh now, but you'll regret it when I collect on our deal," he said. "You owe me a lot, Sebastian," he teased.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're just horny."

"Always for you," Claude answered and gathered the blankets. "I'll be right back. Bard should have your breakfast ready, too. Your body needs something beside the moonlight." He gave him a pointed look. "You've lost a lot of weight."

He left the room and Sebastian looked down at himself for the first time since he woke up. He had pointedly ignored his reflection the whole time Claude bathed him and now he winced at what he saw. His hipbones had become more predominate and his stomach had a slight concave to it. His eyes strayed to his injury, noting the dark lines of the stitches that ran up his side before curling around to his front.

The skin had a faint pink touch and it itched, a sign that it had started to heal. But even knowing that it had started to heal, Sebastian could only stare at the mass of stitches. They would come out eventually, but in their place, a long line would remain and forever mar his skin.

Sebastian looked away from it, suddenly feeling sick. He had his fair share of battle scars, but they were small marks that had turned into thin silver lines over the years. Nothing like this injury would turn into. It looked disgusting, a snarled mass of puckered skin and black stitches.

He didn't glance up when Claude entered the room again and even though the smell of soup made his stomach growl, he didn't feel hungry. "You didn't tell me it looked this bad."

Claude clicked his tongue. "I didn't think I would need to," he said. "It'll heal in time and then you'll just have another testament to your strength."

"It's horrible," Sebastian argued.

"And I say it's not," Claude argued back. "I don't see you any less because of this. I told you before. No matter how your body changes, I will never find you less appealing. Nothing can stop me from caring for you."

Sebastian shivered at the words and pulled the towel tighter around his body. He grunted when Claude pushed up against him, their bodies sliding together in a warm embrace that chased away the chill. A hot mouth descended on his and Sebastian melted into the kiss. His thoughts fled his mind and left him floating in a peaceful place, Claude's arms surrounding him.

They kissed lazily; sharing soft touches until eventually Sebastian withdrew and gave Claude a disgruntled look. "You know, you can't keep making things better by kissing me," he said.

Claude winked. "I bet I could," he said. "But if you don't want to keep kissing, then you should probably eat something."

Sebastian's stomach growled now that his fears no longer plagued his mind. "That sounds good," he admitted and accepted the bowl. His mouth watered and he had to keep himself from gulping down the broth in one go. He sipped at it slowly, the hot liquid making it hard to drink any faster. "You were saying earlier?" he prompted after a few minutes.

"Alois and I finally reached you on the second night, but you had already found the blockade and were in the heat of battle," Claude said. "I couldn't believe the amount of effort Ash put forth to take the _Zephyr_ down. Like killing a gnat with a canon. I didn't know if you had survived or not, I couldn't find the _Zephyr_ at first."

"You did though," Sebastian said and swallowed another mouthful.

Claude nodded. "I saw you come up from the lower skies and we started to make our way over there. We arrived mere minutes before that bastard shot you." He growled at the memory and his eyes flashed dangerously. "What I felt that night pales in comparison to the day those raiders tried to kidnap you."

Sebastian frowned and pushed aside the soup, feeling full despite having only eaten a quarter of the meal. "You tore their ship apart that day, Claude," he said carefully. "What did you do that night?"

"I attacked them," Claude said bluntly. "Imagine the attack on the raiders and then triple that damage. That's what I did to them. I landed on their ship and first found the bastard that shot you. I snapped him in half. Then I tore apart the ship and all on board. I turned my attention to the rest of the armada after that. I've never felt such rage in all my life."

"Claude," Sebastian murmured and reached for him. Claude pulled him gently from the chair and then lowered him onto the bed. Their bodies tangled together on the crisp sheets and Sebastian let Claude's hand roam across his body despite the faint tinges of pain that jolted through him. The dragon needed this. Needed to feel his heartbeat and the warmth from his body. Needed to know that he was alive. "I'm okay, now."

Claude's mouth hovered over his pulse. "But I didn't know that," he admitted. "I saw you collapse on the deck and the aura around you vanished. I saw red after that. At least six more ships fell to my wrath before I felt you again."

Sebastian soaked in the information and moved his hand down Claude's chest. "You said Alois saved me?"

"He did," Claude said. "He went to your side instead of joining me. Surprisingly, Alois is well versed in the medical field. No doubt, Hannah's doing as well. He found a few vials of moonlight in your quarters and forced two of them down your throat before soaking the injury in a third. I believe that provided your body with just enough energy to fight back against death. We were lucky though. Death had you in its hands."

"I thought I heard you," Sebastian mused. "I heard people screaming and a loud roar, but I couldn't place the sound. Then everything went dark and I don't remember anything."

Despite the solemn atmosphere, Claude chuckled. "Everyone thought I was the black dragon. That's all they shouted as I attacked them. I'm not sure what they feared more, my attack or my presence." He shook his head. "You foolish humans remain so clueless to the legends around you."

Sebastian huffed. "Not all of us are well versed in your history the way I am," he said. "Most people believe the colors of the scale determine the dragon, not the eyes. Good thing they don't or people might start to assume."

He traced the curve underneath Claude's eye and then followed the slope of his nose. His fingers moved down until they reached the curl of Claude's lips and he touched them gently as well. He finished by moving up the curve of his jaw before letting his hand fall to the side again. Funny, that almost three weeks ago, Sebastian believed he would never touch Claude again in such an intimate way.

Claude reached for him and returned the favor. No matter how they looked at it, they each thought that they had lost each other. The terrifying emotions had grasped them tightly, choking them until they could feel nothing but fear and pain. It pushed them under water and muffled the rest of their senses. Only now could they surface again and see the bright sunlight that had hidden during their time of despair.

It felt like waking up from a long sleep and they wanted nothing more than to reacquaint themselves with each other. They touched every slope, curve, and dip on the other's body until they satisfied the deep sated urge within them.

Claude's touch became more desperate and his mouth joined his fingers, trailing fire down Sebastian's torso. Sebastian let him do as he wished; helpless to the attention doted upon him. It made him feel warm, cherished, and above all, loved.

A small moan bubbled up in his throat and his fingers tightened against the sheets. "Can I assume that this attack of yours is credited to my summoning you?" Sebastian asked. "And has only bolstered my reputation?

Claude smirked. "I have no doubt that by now, every island knows about what happened that night. Even now in Kalamata, people whisper that you summoned the black dragon to fight off Ash's men. They whisper even quieter that you died that night and the black dragon appeared in anger over your death," he said and rolled to hover over Sebastian. "A few even mutter that you became the black dragon yourself after you crumpled to the deck, your true soul escaping your temporary body."

Sebastian tilted his head back and let Claude mark his neck, enjoying the familiar feeling. "Pity they'll never know it was the golden dragon I, ah, summoned," he teased.

"Don't remind me," Claude grumbled against his throat.

"I think it works out better this way," he admitted. "No one will suspect you."

Claude cocked his head, briefly pausing in his ministrations. "Perhaps," he said and then picked up where he left off. His teeth made small marks, claiming Sebastian once more. "When we get to the Isles, you're taking a vacation."

Sebastian hummed lowly. "I am?" he asked.

"You are," Claude answered. "You're going to vanish for the winter months and we're going to hole ourselves up in a cave until the snow thaws."

An eyebrow rose. "You want me to live in a cave in the dead of winter? I'll freeze."

"I'll make it worth your while," Claude stated. Sebastian continued to stare at him and he scowled. "This is important, Sebastian. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't."

Sebastian relented briefly and he poked Claude in the cheek. "Are you sure I need to stay the whole winter? You know how I feel about winter." He gestured to the window. "This is pushing it for me now, actually."

Claude smirked. "I suppose I only truly need half the winter, but what can I say? I'm greedy and I want you to myself. I feel that I've had to share you too much lately and I don't like that in the slightest."

"Possessive dragon," Sebastian muttered but didn't deny Claude what he wanted. He couldn't lie. He wanted the same thing too. Spending several months uninterrupted with Claude was just what they needed. "You'll keep me warm?"

Golden eyes looked up and held Sebastian's gaze. "I'll take care of you in every possible way," Claude said and his fingers danced up Sebastian's torso before splaying out over a strongly beating heart. "Nothing will harm you ever again. I refuse to let it happen. You're mine."

Sebastian chuckled and dragged Claude's head up. Up close, he could see himself in golden eyes. "I'm yours," he whispered against Claude's mouth. Lips crashed against each and Sebastian let the dragon push him down into the bed, thoroughly claiming his mouth.

It didn't matter that his body remained too injured for Claude to claim it properly. Sebastian had already given it to Claude long ago, along with his heart. And in return, Claude gave him his without Sebastian realizing it. Somewhere during their time together, they had exchanged hearts and now Claude's beat strongly in his chest. And his in Claude's.

They protected them and held them close, in a warm and loving embrace.

**.:|A Dragon's Treasure|:.**

Fevered hands grasped at Sebastian's hips, pulling them down and grinding their arousals together. The action had Sebastian tossing his head back and moaning loudly, the sound echoing throughout the large cave. Above, the full moon hung heavily in the air, slowly making its way across the sky.

"Fuck, you look good in moonlight," Claude said and ran his hands down Sebastian's legs, and then back up again. They settled on his hips. "We should've, hah, done this sooner."

"I didn't think you were one for ambiance, Claude," Sebastian teased and then groaned when Claude bucked up against him. Fingers drew small circles on his heated skin and chased away the chill in the cave. They skirted across his hip and Sebastian shivered at the light touch. "Tease," he mumbled.

Claude chuckled. "You like it," he said and tilted his head back to look up at the heavy moonlight. "Come here, Sebastian."

Sebastian shifted on Claude's lap, lifting himself up and feeling the slick erection brush against his ass. He rubbed back against it as Claude pulled him down for a heated kiss and nails dug briefly into his skin. Teeth clicked together but Sebastian couldn't say anything against the rough action, his body tingling already from the faintest trickle of moonlight against his back.

He felt Claude lifting him up further until the tip of his erection pressed against him. Slowly, they joined and Sebastian sighed into Claude's mouth. The moonlight that drizzled over him eased away any pain and simply left him with the pleasurable feeling of Claude inside him. His legs trembled at the feeling as their tongues lazily brushed against each other and for a few moments, they stayed still, simply feeling each other.

Soft tendrils of moonlight fell heavier, dripping down his back and over his sides, and Claude broke the kiss with a soft noise. "And now the sunlight joins the dance, warm and relaxing. Those two that which never touch, join us in a rare occurrence," he said and looked up at Sebastian. "Can you feel it?"

Sebastian hummed as liquid gold started to trickle over his shoulders, the sunlight creeping into the moon's embrace. "Day and night, entwining in each other's arms. A lovers dance," he muttered.

Claude's hips rolled up and Sebastian rocked back to meet his slow thrust. "Creating something rare in their embrace," he said. "They protect those under their watch. Separately, they save in their own ways. But together, they form something even more magical. Those that truly rule the skies are not the dragons, but the moon and the sun. And they take care of those who honor them."

"Respect the beauties of the skies," Sebastian breathed and his hands came down to grasp Claude's. "Strong and mysterious, they rule us all."

Golden and silver light rolled in rivulets down Sebastian's back and his tongue came out to catch a few stray drops that trickled down the side of his face. "Go on," Claude muttered beneath him.

"So says the sun, guardian of humans and so says the moon, protector of the creatures," Sebastian said and shivered on Claude's lap. He couldn't stop the faint rocking of his hips against Claude's and he closed his eyes as tendrils of pleasure rippled through his body.

"There we go," Claude said and his hips started to thrust up faster.

The liquid above them continued to pour in through the opening in the cave, drenching them in combined moonlight and sunlight. It had turned white, the mixing of golden and silver, and Sebastian keened at its warm touch along his body. It left his body hyperaware to everything around them and his nerves danced with the newfound energy.

Eclipses came once every few years, but people always spoke of their magical properties. Nothing but myths to those who didn't know better, but to the Legends who respected the guardians, the truth remained their secret. While moonlight offered healing and sunlight offered protection, the two mixed together formed something new. Something far more powerful than their single elements standing alone.

The blinding white liquid that fell from the sky during an eclipse brought about immortality, in a sense. It prolonged life and made the body more resilient. Death would still come, as it touched every creature no matter what they were, but it wouldn't come as easily. In simple terms, it put humans on par with the Legends that still roamed the Isles.

Sebastian tossed his head back as Claude thrust harder, scattering his thoughts. The liquid splashed against his chest and ran down his front while small rivulets trickled over his face. His voice pitched as their bodies continued to move together, Claude's nails digging into his skin.

"Mine," the dragon snarled.

"Yours," Sebastian responded and bowed over Claude's body once more. A demanding mouth pressed against his and Sebastian accepted it eagerly. Their tongues fought for dominance and a low growl from Claude had Sebastian smirking. "And you are mine," he finished, lips brushing over Claude's.

Claude made a pleased sound at the admittance and his hands slipped further down to grasp Sebastian's ass. His hands gripped tightly and he smirked up at Sebastian. "Can you feel me here?" he asked and a finger traced the area where their bodies connected. Sebastian gave him a disgruntled look but Claude continued. "Our bodies joined in a dance for the guardians to see and judge us as we bare ourselves to them."

Sebastian trembled at the words. "I'm sure it's nothing they haven't seen before," he said.

Claude's hips slowed down until they rolled at a sensual pace, one slow and caring. "Perhaps, but rarely do they witness a joining like ours." He paused. "Let alone when they dance together."

"So long as it pleases them," Sebastian answered. "I have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"I believe it pleases them," Claude stated and nuzzled the side of Sebastian's neck. "Otherwise they would've passed over us, stepping over us as though we were naught but a crack on their dance floor."

Sebastian tilted his head more, allowing Claude further access to the unmarked skin. "Perhaps we should continue?"

A tongue lapped up the white liquid that trickled down Sebastian's neck. "You do look good in their light," Claude murmured. "I would say they are more than happy with what they see. You're practically glowing. It's stunning."

Heat blossomed across Sebastian's cheeks and down the back of his neck. Rarely did Claude speak of his affection for him. The comments had come more frequently since the incident several months ago, but it still caught Sebastian off guard when Claude spoke them. But at the same time, it warmed him to know that Claude returned his feelings with just as much vigor.

His hand traced the dips and planes of Claude's chest, the skin slippery from the eclipse light. "As do you," he admitted. "I've always thought that about you."

Claude hummed and pulled him closer for another kiss. "And here I thought you hated me most of the time."

Sebastian shook his head. "I never hated you, Claude," he said. A quick, placating kiss. "I've always liked you. It just grew over time until it turned into something else. Something bigger and deeper," he admitted.

A deep rumbling growl of pleasure vibrated Claude's chest. "My beautiful human," he purred and nibbled along the expanse of Sebastian's neck. "You have no idea how deep my affection runs for you. How much I feared the day you find someone else to show your affection to."

"Your fears are for naught," Sebastian said softly. "No one else can capture or steal my heart. You've had it for far too long and it belongs wholly to you. I love you and only you, Claude," he whispered, feeling his face warm slightly once more at the open admittance. They were words he had only dreamed of telling the dragon. To say them aloud for the first time though sent his pulse racing.

Amber eyes widened and Sebastian grunted as Claude pulled him into a rough kiss. Sharp teeth sliced at his lips and blood coated Sebastian's tongue but he couldn't pull away. Claude's arms curled around his waist, pressing their bodies tightly together and he leaned back just enough to speak. "Again," he demanded.

Sebastian blinked in surprise at the forcefulness of Claude's words but humored him regardless. The resulting action had their mouths joined for another searing kiss and the once steady, rocking pace that Claude had set earlier, vanished quickly. His hands gripped tighter once more and hips thrust up faster.

Sebastian's breath caught in his chest and he moaned at the sudden action. He could only clutch and claw at Claude's body as pleasure assaulted him. His voice rose and pitched, pleading for more as Claude played him like an instrument. Every touch was a kiss of fire, burning and searing across his nerves.

It wasn't harsh or painful, but rather rough and filled with emotion. Just as the slow and sensual motions earlier spoke of Claude's feelings for him, so too did the feral touch. It told Sebastian just how much his words affected Claude and how much he meant to the dragon. Their dance had turned into something primal, where Claude could only act on what he knew.

"Ah, Claude," Sebastian panted and his nails drew long furrows in Claude's skin. He could feel the arousal pooling in his body, tightening and threatening to overflow. They had danced too long and his body had reached its limit.

He blinked away the liquid that dripped into his eyes, feeling it shower against his back. The guardians had reached the peak in their dance, just as they were about to reach theirs. It seemed only fitting that they reach it together.

The warm touch on his body grew, turning hot until Sebastian could feel the touch all the way down to the marrow in his bones. It had him crying out, not in pain but rather surprise. His whole body sang, every nerve heightened and on edge. The room sharpened, the noises grew louder around him, and new scents suddenly invaded his nose.

It overwhelmed him and he came without warning when Claude thrust up into, the action setting his very blood on fire. A choked scream left his throat and his breath fell quickly. "Cl-Claude," he moaned, repeating the name like a mantra.

"That's it," Claude panted and his hips moved faster as he sought his own completion.

He followed soon after; body jerking erratically and his nails digging into Sebastian's skin. Red trickled over pale skin, mixing with the eclipse light that still soaked them. It created a pink color, one that reminded Sebastian of the pink dragon; her eyes always gleaming whenever she saw him together with Claude. He had to snort at the thought. She had probably known the whole time about their feelings but never said anything. Annoying creature.

Slowly, Claude's hips came to a stop and they could only lie there, panting and struggling to catch their breath. Claude's hands continued to roam over his body though and Sebastian hummed lowly at the touch. "Feels good," he muttered and then tilted his head to the side to look up at the eclipse. "They're almost done, too."

Claude nodded. "They are, but they've already passed their blessing along to you," he said and followed the curve of his cheek. "You are positively glowing."

"You said that earlier," Sebastian stated.

"This is a different glow," Claude said. "One that only comes from the gift that eclipse light can bring. Do you feel any different?"

Sebastian blinked once and then twice, noting how clear everything looked in the cave. He could see further into the darkness than before and his ears could hear the faint noises around them. "Am I?" he asked and trailed off, unable to say the word.

Claude's arms tightened around him. "You are. I can smell it on you and see it on your body. Your eyes most of all," he traced the soft skin under Sebastian's eye. "They have that gleam in them that only we have. I've waited many years to see that look in your eyes. I'm glad."

"Me too," Sebastian admitted and brushed his lips against the hollow of Claude's neck. "I wanted to stay with you," he finished softly, but he knew Claude still heard him.

"And you will," Claude answered. "We have nothing but time now. You're stuck with me now, Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed as the liquid above them slowly started to taper off and he sent a silent thanks to the guardians for giving him their gift. "That was never a problem in the first place," he admitted and felt a light touch against his cheek.

He looked up, noting that Claude's hands hadn't left his lower back. His eyes narrowed in thought and then widened at the faint light that stood in front of him. It formed a muted figure, one worn and faded at the edges but Sebastian knew enough to place the person before him.

"You are most welcome, Sebastian Michaelis," the figure said and caressed his cheek. "None are more deserving than you."

"Thank you," Sebastian whispered and Claude gave him a strange look. "Thank you for letting me stay with him for eternity."

The moon smiled and her hand slipped away. "We'll always watch over you, as we have in the past. May your lives continue to find happiness."

She vanished and the liquid trickled away, the moon and sun separating until only one remained in the sky. Their dance completed, they left to continue their roles with the promise to meet again.

Sebastian smiled and at Claude's insistent looks, he just shook his head. The spirit of the moon had only chosen to reveal herself to him and he would honor that request. Perhaps one day he could tell Claude that the moon had blessed their relationship, but he had a feeling that Claude already knew that.

The moon was the guardian of the creatures after all, and she had originally led Claude to him. Just as the sun had led Sebastian to Claude.

He hummed and rested his head against Claude's chest, listening to the strong beat beneath his ear as he lay in Claude's embrace. Their hearts beat together, a steady rhythm that would continue together, until death drew them apart.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your support and encouragement throughout this story! This is the last chapter though :( This was supposed to be a one shot meant to focus on the relationship between Claude and Sebastian, but as you can tell, it grew out of control, haha. I really enjoyed writing it though and I hoped y'all enjoyed reading it ^^ Thank you for everything!


End file.
